Son Of Aphrodite
by Oh Yuri
Summary: [PENGUMUMAN]Baekhyun hanya tau ia terbangun di tempat yang tidak ia ketahui dan seorang manusia-kuda mengatakan ia Demigod. Lalu saat anak-anak 'Tiga Besar' memperebutkannya, Baekhyun bisa apa? ChanBaek-HunBaek-KaiBaek! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Son of Aphrodite**

 **Cast:**

 **-Byun Baekhyun as Son of Aphrodite**

 **-Park Chanyeol as Son of Zeus**

 **-Oh Sehun as Son Poseidon**

 **-Kim Jongin/Kai as Son of Hades**

 **-Kim Jongdae as Son of Athena**

 **-Kris Wu as Son of Athena**

 **-Xi Luhan as Son of Ares and other cast**

 **Genre:**

 **Fantasy, Romance, Drama, School Life**

 **Warning:**

 **YAOI, BL(Boys Love), Typo(s), Age Switch**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byun Baekhyun hanyalah anak yatim-piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan. Hidupnya normal dan berjalan dengan baik selama empat belas tahun terakhir. Tetapi tepat setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke lima belas, Baekhyun merasa seolah-olah setiap namja menatapkan seakan ia adalah makanan terlezat. Asal tau saja, ITU SANGAT MENGERIKAN!

Sampai pada suatu hari Baekhyun mendapat perbuatan tidak senonoh oleh Sunbae-Sunbae disekolahnya. Ia berlari pulang ke panti dan mengurung dirinya digudang selama dua hari. Sungguh mengherankan saat keesokan harinya ia terbangun di sebuah ruangan- yang seumur hidupnya ia anggap kamar terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Dengan dinding berkilau berwarna perak dan segala perkakas mewah lainnya. Bahkan ia berbaring di sebuah kasur empuk dan harum. Bukan di kasur tipis dan berdesak-desakan dengan anak-anak lainnya.

Baekhyun berasumsi bahwa ia mungkin sudah mati kelaparan, mengingat ia sudah dua hari tidak makan atau pun minum dan ia sudah berada di surga saat ini. Baekhyun berjengit saat pintu kamar itu dibuka. Ia melihat seorang lelaki-yang Baekhyun perkirakan berjarak sekitar sepuluh tahun darinya-menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"M-maaf, anda siapa? Dan ini dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun. Lelaki tadi menghela napas pelan. Seakan-akan ia sudah beribu kali mendengar kalimat yang Baekhyun lontarkan tadi.

"Aku Im Daewoo. Dan kau berada di pondok Delapan. Pondok Aphrodite. Di Perkemahan Blasteran" Jawab pria bernama Im Daewoo tadi. Baekhyun mengerjap pelan. Otaknya masih memproses perkataan Daewoo tadi.

"Im.. Daewoo? Anda siapa ya? Dan apa itu Perkemahan Blasteran? Maksudku, mengapa aku ada disini?" Tanya Baekhyun beruntun. Daewoo memejamkan matanya dan Baekhyun melihat gurat lelah di wajah Daewoo.

"Aku salah satu anak Chiron, sang pelatih para pahlawan. Kau tau bukan, cerita Hercules? Yah, Ayahkulah pelatihnya. Dan Perkemahan Blasteran adalah tempat bagi anak-anak setengah dewa seperti dirimu dan aku. Dan mengapa kau ada disini, mungkin sudah kujelaskan tadi. Kau setengah Dewa" Jelas Daewoo panjang lebar. Rahang baekhyun merosot. Apa katanya tadi? Setengah Dewa?

"Kau anak Aphrodite. Yang pertama setelah seratus tahun terakhir ini. Selamat, Byun Baekhyun-ssi"

Siapa pun, tolong pukul Baekhyun sekeras-kerasnya juga saat ini. Demi kumis mendatar Guru Fisikanya yang menyebalkan itu, Baekhyun berharap Daewoo tersenyum lalu berteriak "Bercanda, maksudku, Dewa dan Dewi, mana mungkin semua itu nyata?" tapi namja itu malah menatapnya dengan serius.

"Baekhyun, kau harus tau bahwa setiap anak Dewa, baik Demigod atau pun murni Dewa, semua memiliki kekuatan berdasarkan siapa orang tuamu. Dan Aphrodite itu adalah Dewi Kecantikan. Jadi setiap anak Aphrodite sudah pasti sangat menawan. Tapi hal buruk dari anak-anak Aphrodite adalah mata mereka. Mata mereka memiliki semacam.. Daya tarik tersendiri dimana hal itu menyebabkan orang-orang yang menatapnya menjadi.. Tergila-gila pada anak-anak Aphrodite. Dan juga biasanya hal itu tidak berakhir baik" Jelas namja itu. Baekhyun terdiam. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan ia merasa di otaknya sekarang sudah tertulis kata ERROR dengan huruf merah.

"Maksudmu, aku ini benar-benar setengah Dewa? Maksudmu Zeus, Poseidon atau Hades itu nyata? Mereka benar-benar hidup?"

"Yah, _sialnya_ begitu. Dan anak-anak mereka ada disini. Sungguh luar biasa nakal. Persis orang tua mereka dulu"

Terdengar bunyi guntur yang sangat keras. Daewoo berdecak. "Cerewet" Desisnya kesal. "Oh ya, kau bilang aku adalah anak aphrodite yang pertama setelah seratus tahun terakhir. Mengapa begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aphrodite sebenarnya dilarang memiliki anak Blasteran, sebabnya tentu sudah kujelaskan tadi, bukan? Tapi yah, buktinya kau ada disini. Jadi.. Begitulah" Daewoo mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Kau sudah merasa baikan? Aku punya waktu luang pagi ini, kita bisa berkeliling lalu mencarikan seragam dan perlengkapan untukmu. Ah, aku lupa. Matamu. Sebaiknya kau pakai soft lens saja untuk sementara ini dan kurangi menatap orang-orang. Kita akan latih kekuatanmu nanti"

Mata Baekhyun membelalak melihat Daewoo mengepalkan tangannya lalu membuat gerakan memutar di udara dan muncul sebuah kotak kaca. Berisi sof lens bening. Daewoo tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang menatap kagum pada kekuatannya tersebut. "Aku bukan hanya bisa itu saja. Mau lihat yang lebih hebat?" Tawar Daewoo. Baekhyun mengangguk. Penasaran apa saja yang bisa dilakukan Daewoo. Namja tadi menutup matanya dan mengetukkan kakinya beberapa kali.

"Woahh.." Mata sipit Baekhyun membola melihat bagaimana tubuh bagian bawah Daewoo perlahan berubah menjadi tubuh bagian bawah hewan berkuku belah. _Kuda_.

"Yeah, anak Chiron, ingat?" Daewoo mengetukkan kakinya lagi dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi normal lagi. Daewoo mengajak Baekhyun keluar dari pondok delapan. Mata Baekhyun makin menyipit membiasakan diri dengan sinar matahari. Baekhyun melihat perbukitan dengan rumput hijau yang berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari. Dengan kebun bunga dan buah yang rimbun dan anak-anak yang berkeliaran dimana-mana. Ada sebuah bangunan besar yang Daewoo bilang sebagai sekolah disini dan ada sepuluh pondok lain selain ponsok yang Daewoo bilang ponsok Aphrodite. Semua membentuk huruf U dimana ujungnya ada sebuah pondok yang lebih besar bertulis 'PONDOK UTAMA: PENGURUS DAN GURU-GURU'. Daewoo menjelaskan setiap seluk beluk dari Perkemahan Blasteran.

"Itu Kantin kita. Sarapan pukul tujuh, makan siang pukul satu dan makan malam pukul enam. Ada juga toko-toko makanan ringan dan, yeah, hal-hal yang kita butuhkan disini. Sebenarnya tempat ini lebih terasa seperti desa dengan fasilitas kota, jujur saja" Daewoo terkekeh sendiri. Kekehannya perlahan behenti melihat ketiga sosok namja yang berjalan keluar dari toko cemilan. Salah satu dari ketiga namja itu melirik Baekhyun sekilas. Lalu membisikan sesuatu pada kedua temannya yang menatap Baekhyun juga.

"Oow Baekhyun, ayo pergi dari sini" Ucap Daewoo sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun beranjak dari situ.

 **Oke, maafkan diriku. The Past and The Future dan Love Trouble bahkan belum update tapi udah publish Ff baruT_T**

 **Tapi kalau diuang kan sayang gituh ya.**

 **Aku kepikiran nulis ini waktu baca Percy Jackson dan aku ngebayangin kalau Baekhyun jadi anak Aphrodite terus direbutin gitu kan keren, ya.**

 **Jadilah, ini FF labil.**

 **Review okay, i'm waiting~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Son of Aphrodite**

 **Cast:**

 **-Byun Baekhyun as Son of Aphrodite**

 **-Park Chanyeol as Son of Zeus**

 **-Oh Sehun as Son of Poseidon**

 **-Kim Jongin/Kai as Son of Hades**

 **-Kim Jongdae as Son of Athena**

 **-Kris Wu as Son of Athena**

 **-Xi Luhan as Son of Ares**

 **-Do Kyungsoo as Son of Nemesis and other cast**

 **Genre:**

 **Fantasy, Romance, Drama, School Life**

 **Warning:**

 **YAOI, BL(Boys Love), Typo(s), Age Switch**

Daewoo memilih kembali membawa Baekhyun ke pondok. Semakin sedikit yang tau tentang Baekhyun sekarang maka semakin baik. Bahkan para guru dan pengurus lainnya juga belum tau harus diapakan Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun sendiri sedang berbaring- ah, berguling-guling, lebih tepatnya di atas kasur. Baekhyun sungguh senang dengan kasur barunya. Sepanjang hidupnya ia tinggal di panti asuhan dan disana mereka punya prinsip satu untuk semua. Yah. Mengerti, kan? Kau punya sebatang cokelat, maka bagilah dengan tamanmu. Kau punya buku baru, maka pinjamkan dengan temanmu. Kau punya baju baru, bergantianlah dengan temanmu. Apa pun yang kau punya, berbagilah. Karena berbagi itu indah. Itu yang diajarkan Ibu Panti padanya hingga Baekhyun terbiasa dengan kata berbagi.

Pondok Aphrodite mungkin tidak besar, tapi memiliki kesan mewah dan glamor yang sangat kuat. Dindingnya beercatkan warna merah yang terkadang berubah menjadi merah mudah atau merah maroon entah bagaimana. Perkakasnya pun seperti perkakas apartemen mewah. Dengan kasur king size, lemari pakaian kayu, meja belajar, meja makan, penghangat dan pendingin udara, televisi dan barang-barang yang bisa kau temukan di rumahmu sendiri. Baekhyun juga sebenarnya tidak mengerti bagaimana disini bisa ada fasilitas seperti di kota-kota besar dan saat ia menanyakan hal itu pada Daewoo, namja itu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengedikkan bahu. Mungkin Daewoo sendiri juga tidak tau.

Sebelum ke pondok tadi Baekhyun dan Daewoo mampir dulu ke toko. Daewoo mengajak Baekhyun belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari seperti baju, mantel, sikat gigi, sabun mandi, dan segala hal yang dibutuhkan sebuah rumah dengan seorang pemilik. Baekhyun juga membeli cemilan dan persediaan makanan, meski Daewoo berkata jam makan sudah diatur disini. Daewoo menjelaskan bahwa di Perkemahan Blasteran, mereka berbelanja menggunakan drachma. Koin sebesar oreo dengan gambar dewa-dewi yang berubah setiap saat. Dan saat Baekhyun bertanya bagaimana cara ia mendapatkan koin drachma, jawaban Daewoo sungguh membuatnya terkejut.

"Yah, itu tergantung seberapa murah hatinya orang tuamu atau dewa-dewi lainnya. Jika kau ingin sesuatu, mintalah pada mereka dan mereka akan memberi. Entah bagaimana caranya, yah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Singkat kata, orang tuamu tetap akan membiayai hidupmu. Tapi itu jika mereka menyayangimu dan dalam kondisi baik hati, tapi kurasa Aphrodite bukanlah Dewi yang kikir, jadi kau tenang saja"

Daewoo menatap Baekhyun yang sedang membaca buku sejarah Titans di kasur dari sofa duduk. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, Baek, kau mau bersekolah tidak disini?" Tanya Daewoo. Baekhyun menoleh. Sekolah? Tentu saja Baekhyun mau. Sekolah adalah kesempatan dimana kau bisa bertemu teman baru dan menambah ilmu bagi dirimu.

"Mau, tentu saja mau. Apa disini ada sekolah?" Tanya Baekhyun balik. Daewoo mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja disini ada sekolah, Baek. Tapi pelajarannya sedikit berbeda. Meski tetap ada pelajaran umum yang penting, tapi disini kami lebig menonjolkan pelajaran seperti sejarah Dewa-Dewi, bahasa Yunani, tanda-tanda Demigod, peramalan bintang dan hal-hal semacam itu" Jelas Daewoo panjang lebar. Baekhyun manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa sekolah?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Nah, itu tergantung dirimu. Jika kau sudah bisa melatih kekuatanmu, maka lusa kau sudah bisa sekolah. Tapi jika belum, mungkin harus menunggu dua atau tiga bulan dulu untuk melatih kekuatanmu" Jawab Daewoo. Ck, namja itu hanya mencoba menarik semangat Baekhyun untuk melatih kekuatannya saja. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar menaggapi ucapan Daewoo dengan serius.

"Oke, kita coba sekarang sekarang!" Ucap Baekhyun penuh ambisi. Daewoo memberi kode agar Baekhyun menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya. Begitu namja itu duduk mengadap padanya, Daewoo mulai memberi perintah.

"Tatap mataku. Kau merasa seakan-akan sesuatu memancar dari matamu bukan?" Tanya Daewoo. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sekarang, pikirkan warna kesukaanmu adalah hal yang kau pancarkan lewat matamu saat ini. Bayangkan itu mengecil dan mengecil lalu menghilang. Cobalah!"

Baekhyun mencoba. Benar-benar mencoba. Tapi tetap saja gagal. Baekhyun sudah bertekad untuk bisa menguasai kekuatannya agar bisa besekolah besok lusa. Baekhyun memusatkan permatian dan fokusnya pada mata Daewoo. Matanya semakin menyipit ketika membayangkan sesuatu yang dipancarkan matanya itu mengecil.

Mengecil..

Mengecil..

Dan.. Berhasil!

Baekhyun bersorak gembira mendapati ia sudah dapat menguasai kekuatannya sekarang. Daewoo terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang melonjak sambil bersorak-sorak sendiri.

"Jadi, besok aku bisa sekolah, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Jangan besok. Lusa saja. Aku belum mencarikan buku dan seragam untukmu" Jawab Daewoo. Baekhyun merengut kesal.

"Katanya tadi besok sudah bisa.." Rengek Baekhyun.

"Heh, aku tidak bilang besok tapi lusa. LUSA. Kau dengar? Sudah, jangan cerewet. Cepat tidur sana. Besok kita akan mencari baju seragam dan buku siswa tingkat satu untukmu!" Ucap Daewoo sambil mendorong-dorong Baekhyun ke kasur. Baekhyun hanya mencibir pelan sambil melirik Daewoo kesal. Tapi Baekhyun rasa tempat ini tidak buruk. Dan ia rasa ia akan betah berada disini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daewoo sudah mencarikan baju untuk seragam dan buku-buku serta perlengkapan sekolah Baekhyun yang lainnya. Oh, Baekhyun sangat menyukai seragam sekolahnya, omong-omong. Seragamnya tidak seperti seragam sekolah-sekolah lainnya yang merupakan kemeja putih dengan jas melainkan sebuah jubah berkerah peter pan selutut dengan lengan sesiku dan rompi berwarna keemasan yang indah. Lengkap dengan sepatu sandal berpita yang melilit sampai betisnya. Unik dan nyaman dipakai.

Baekhyun sudah duduk manis didepan pondoknya. Ia sedang menunggu Daewoo menjemputnya. Namja itu berjanji mengantarnya bertemu kepala sekolah. Tapi sampai sekarang belum datang juga. Baekhyun menatap gelisah sekitarnya. Mencari-cari keberadaan namja itu. Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa anak-anak lain sudah mulai keluar dari pondoknya masing-masing. Seorang namja menatap Baekhyun dari jauh.

'Bukankah itu pondok Aphrodite? Mengapa anak itu duduk disitu? Apa dia.. Ah, bukankah Aphrodite dilarang memiliki anak Demigod?' Batin namja itu. Karena penasaran, ia mulai mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ehm, hei, kau kenapa duduk disitu?" Tanya namja itu akhirnya. Baekhyun menoleh. Sedikit heran mengapa namja itu bertanya seperti itu padanya.

"Eh, kenapa? Aku kan memang tinggal disini" Jelas Baekhyun polos. Namja tadi melotot. Hah, jadi dugaannya tadi benar? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Dilihat dari sejarah, Aphrodite adalah Dewi kecantikan, keindahan fisik dan, ekhem, seksualitas. Namja ini terlihat manis, menawan, cantik, anggun indah dan juga memiliki proporsi tubuh yang sempurna.

"Hei, kenapa diam? Ah, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Kau siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun mencoba membuka pembicaraan sebab merasa diabaikan oleh namja itu. Namja tadi tersentak sedikit lalu tersenyum canggung pada Baekhyun.

"Namaku Xi Luhan. Dari pondok Ares" Jawab Luhan.

"Ah, senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan-ssi" Sapa Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ramah. Luhan tertegun. Oh, Daewoo melupakan satu hal. Baekhyun mungkin sudah dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya, tapi fisiknya tetaplah sangat menawan dan memikat. Dengan mata sipit, hidung kecil mancung, pipi yang sedikit tembem, bibir pink segar, rambut cokelat madu dan tubuh mungil berkulit seputih susu itu jelas akan memikat siapa saja. Dan Luhan sudah terpikat dengan Baekhyun.

"Ahh, senang bertemu denganmu juga. Kau ditingkat berapa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Di tingkat satu"

"Kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku Hyung sebab aku ditingkat tiga. Oh, kalau begitu kau berangkat bersamaku saja, bagaimana?" Tawar Luhan.

"Maaf, tapi Daewoo Hyung bilang dia yang akan mengantarku ke sekolah dan aku sedang menunggunnya" Tolak Baekhyun halus. Luhan memasang ekspresi kecewa. Entahlah, tapi ia ingin lebih lama bersama Baekhyun. Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

"Begitukah? Tapi tadi kulihat Daewoo Hyung pergi. Katanya ada urusan mendadak. Sudahlah, kau pergi denganku saja!" Rayu Luhan. Baekhyun akhirnya luluh dan ikut bersama Luhan. Ia sedikit heran mengapa Luhan menggenggam tangannya, tapi Baekhyun menyimpulkan itu hanyalah bentuk perhatian antara teman dari Luhan untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menunjukkan kelas tingkat satu pada Baekhyun. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sudah ketinggalan beberapa bulan pelajaran tahun ini. Yah, jangan salahkan Baekhyun. Ia juga tidak tau bahwa ia adalah Demigod, tapi Luhan berkata bahwa hal itu tidak usah dipikirkan. Pelajaran tingkat satu itu cukup mudah dan Baekhyun pasti dapat mengejar murid-murid lain jika belajar dengan tekun.

"Nah, kutinggal dulu, ya. Kelasku di lantai tiga, jika kau ingin menemuiku. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Baek!" Ucap Luhan sambil melambai pergi. Baekhyun menatap kelasnya. Baru ada sedikit siswa yang datang. Wajar saja, Baekhyun kan datang setengah sembilan sedangkan pelajaran baru mulai jam sembilan tepat. Biarlah, murid baru harus pandai-pandai mencari teman.

Seorang namja menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Hei, kau murid baru, ya?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Namja ini terlihat manis dan ramah. Baekhyun balas tersenyum padanya.

"Nde. Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Kau siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Kim Jongdae, anak Athena, Dewi Kebijaksanaan. Kau bisa duduk disebelahku jika kau mau. Kebetulan aku duduk sendiri" Tawar Jongdae. Baekhyun mengangguk senang dan meletakkan tasnya disamping tas Jongdae.

"Karena kau murid baru, pasti kau belum kenal terlalu banyak orang. Nah, yang itu namanya Jeon Jungkook. Ia anak Hermes, sang Dewa Pejalan. Jika kau bingung ingin kemana, bertanyalah padanya. Ia orang yang paling tepat untuk hal semacam itu" Jelas Jongdae sambil menunjuk seorang namja yang sedang membaca komik. "Yang itu Jo Twins, Youngmin dan Kwangmin. Anak Nemesis. Berhati-hatilah dengan mereka. Mereka baik tapi sangat pendendam, yah, anak Dewa Balas Dendam, kau mengerti?" Jongdae menunjuk sepasang namja kembar yang sedang mengobrol. Baekhyun bergidik. Namja-namja itu terlihat baik dan ramah, tapi siapa sangka sangat pendendam?

"Yang itu Kim Taehyung. Anak Dionysus, sang Dewa Anggur. Jika kau suka buah-buahan berry, mintalah padanya dan dia akan menumbuhkan strawberry tepat didepan matamu. Hoshi, Wonwoo, Myungho dan Minseok belum datang" Jelas Jongdae sambil menunjuk sebuah namja yang memainkan pulpen di tangannya. Mata Baekhyun membulat takjub. Mungkin ia akan mencobanya, berhubung ia pecinta buah strawberry. Jadi totalnya ada sepuluh orang di tingkat satu.

"Ah, Jongdae-ya, kulihat semuanya disini hanya namja. Mengapa begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Oh, para manusia setengah dewa seperti kita tidak pernah ada yang perempuan. Semuanya namja. Dewa tidak terlalu menyukai yeoja. Bahkan Dewi sekalipun tidak terlalu menyukai yeoja. Aku juga tidak tau mengapa, tapi setauku memang tidak pernah ada yeoja di Perkemahan Blasteran. Hanya ada peri-pohon, itu juga jarang terlihat dan hanya bertugas memasak untuk kita" Jelas Jongdae panjang lebar. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan mulut membentuk huruf 'o' kecil.

Tiba-tiba seorang namja berlari masuk ke kelas. Jongdae langsung mendesis melihat namja itu.

"Minseok-ah, tadi aku ke pondok untuk mengajakmu berangkat bersama. Tapi malah diomeli Sungmin Hyung. Katanya teriakanku mengguncang pondok kalian" Omelnya pada namja itu. Minseok hanya terkekeh sambil mengusap tengkuknya malu. Tiga orang namja lagi-lagi masuk ke kelas. Mereka mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa. Jongdae yang merasa murid-murid di kelas tingkat satu sudah terkumpul semua langsung memiliki sebuah ide yang..

"Hei, kita kedatangan murid baru! Kalian semua tidak ingin berkenalan padanya?" Seru Jongdae nyaring. Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah saat semua orang yang ada dikelas itu berpaling menatap padanya. Jongdae menyenggol lengan Baekhyun dan memberi kode agar namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sambil menunduk. Ia terlalu malu. Tepat saat itu bel berbunyi dan seorang namja paruh baya masuk ke kelas.

"Nah, anak-anak, tadi Daewoo mengatakan bahwa kelas kita mendapati seorang murid baru. Nah, murid baru, kau bisa maju dan memperkenalkan dirimu" Perintah Songsaenim dari depan kelas. Baekhyun mau tidak mau terpaksa maju kedepan.

"A-anyeonghaseyo. Neaneun Byun Baekhyun imnida. Neaneun 15 sal imnida" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunduk sedikit.

"Kau anak siapa?" Tanya Ahn Songsaenim lagi.

"Aphrodite" Jawab Baekhyun lugu. Mata Ahn Songsaenim membola.

"Su-sungguh? Ah, Daewoo pasti mengerjaiku. Mengapa ia tidak bilang lebih dahulu padaku, eoh? Tapi ia sudah mengajarimu untuk mengendalikan kekuatanmu, bukan?" Tanya Ahn Songsaenim ditengah omelannya. Ia sudah curiga sebab kemaren Daewoo memang berkata bahwa murid baru ini akan sangat 'special', tapi ia tidak menyangka akan hal ini. hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan gurunya itu.

"Ah, syukurlah. Jongdae pasti sudah menawarimu untuk duduk disebelahnya, kan? Kau bisa duduk kembali. Pelajaran hari ini kita mulai" Ucap Ahn Songsaenim. Setelah Baekhyun duduk, ia pun duduk di kursinya dan mulai bicara.

"Seperti yang kita tau, sebelum masa kekuasaan Tiga Besar, Kronoslah yang memimpin dunia dengan para Titans. Ia menjulukinya 'Masa Keemasan' sebab pada saat itu manusia hidup tanpa dosa. Pada kenyataannya julukan itu sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada. Kronos tidak begitu peduli pada rakyatnya sendiri. Kronos diramalkan akan dikalahkan oleh anak-anaknya sendiri sehingga ia menelan kelima anaknya- Demeter,Hera, Hades, Hestia dan Poseidon tapi Rea menyembunyikan anaknya yang keenam, Zeus yang dilahirkannya di Kreta dan memberi Kronos batu untuk ditelan agar ia tidak curiga. Zeus dilindungi oleh para Kuretas, prajurit penari. Setiap kali Zeus menangis maka para Kuretas itu akan menyanyi dan membuat kebisingan agar Kronos tidak mendengar suara tangis anaknya. Setelah dewasa, Zeus mendapat ramuan dari Gaia-neneknya dan membujuk Kronos untuk meminumnya hingga Kronos memuntahkan semua yang ditelannya. Setelah berkumpul dengan para saudaranya, Zeus pun memulai pemberontakan dan berhasil menggulingkan Kronos dari Tahtanya. Kronos akhirnya dikurung di Tartarus bersama para Titans, Gigant, Erinyes dan Meliai. Zeus, Poseidon dan Hades pun mengundi kekuasaan. Zeus mendapat langit, Poseidon mendapat laut, dan Hades dunia bawah. Nah, kalian mengerti? Sekarang jawab soal di halaman dua puluh sembilan. Dikumpul pukul setengah sebelas. Jongdae, antarkan itu nanti ke ruanganku. Aku ada urusan sebentar. Selamat pagi"

Baekhyun takjub. Guru itu tadi baru saja berceramah panjang lebar dan tiba-tiba sudah menghilang. Jongdae hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi bingung Baekhyun.

"Biarkan saja. Ahn Songsaenim memang suka pamer kekuatan jika ada pendatang baru. Kajja, kita kerjakan soalnya" Ajak Jongdae. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun istirahat bersama Jongdae di kantin. Ia merasa nyaman dengan namja itu sebab Jungkook begitu baik dan selalu menunjukkan jalan serta memperkenalkannya pada anak-anak lain.

"Kau mau apa, Baek? Biar aku pesankan. Tenang saja. Aku yang traktir. Ibuku bukan orang pelit, kok" Ucap Jongdae bergurau. Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Jongdae.

"Aku ingin.. Ehm, apa disini ada waffle strawberry?" Tanya Baekhyun. Jongdae mengangguk.

"Semuanya ada. Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan" Ucap Jongdae.

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ingin waffle strawberry dan jus strawberry" Jawab Baekhyun. Jongdae tersenyum geli. Ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun adalah pecinta strawberry. Ia lalu pergi memesan makanan untuknya dan Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu mengeluarkan buku sejarah dan mulai membaca. Daewoo bilang ia harus berusaha mengejar ketertinggalannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Ia membaca dengan serius sampai tidak menyadari seorang namja menatapnya dari kejauhan.

"Hei, kalian lihatlah! Namja itu, yang sedang membaca buku!" Ucap namja berkulit tan kepada kedua temannya. Kedua temannya menoleh mengikuti arah telunjuk Kai. "Manis sekali. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Hm, yah, dia cantik" Jawab Sehun sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Aku setuju. Dia imut sekali" Timpal Chanyeol gemas melihat Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita bertaruh?" Ajak Kai.

"Bertaruh apa?"

"Siapa yang pertama menjadikan namja itu kekasihnya, maka akan menjadikan kedua orang yang kalah sebagai budaknya selama tiga bulan. Bagaimana?"

Dan seketika itu juga sebuah seringai terpatri wajah ketiga namja tampan itu.

"Yah, siapa takut? Ayo kita bertaruh!"

 **TBC**

 **Hello, i'm back!**

 **Aku senang sekali dengan respon kalian di fic aku yang ini. Maaf kalau updatenya mungkin akan lama, aku sedang dalam masa-masa menjelang UTS kemaren dan sebentar lagi akan ulangan semester satu jadi tolong maklum ya~**

 **Tapi aku tetap akan mengusahakan untuk update secepat yang aku bisa. Maaf ya kalau terlalu pendek. Oh ya, aku mau ngejelasin bahwa di fic ini, semuanya akan berada dalam posisi SEME. Jadi ultimate ukenya adalah Baekhyun disini meski tetap ada beberapa uke lainnya, tapi jelas bagi kesebelas member akan menjadi seme.**

 **Aku tunggu saran dan kritiknya, tapi bukan bash. Baik untukku atau untuk semua cast karena itu hanya peran, orangnya pasti lebih baik,kok.**

 **Luv, Yuri.**


	3. Chapter 3 : We already meet

**Son of Aphrodite**

 **Cast:**

 **-Byun Baekhyun as Son of Aphrodite**

 **-Park Chanyeol as Son of Zeus**

 **-Oh Sehun as Son of Poseidon**

 **-Kim Jongin/Kai as Son of Hades**

 **-Kim Jongdae as Son of Athena**

 **-Kris Wu as Son of Athena**

 **-Xi Luhan as Son of Ares**

 **-Do Kyungsoo as Son of Nemesis and other cast**

 **Genre:**

 **Fantasy, Romance, Drama, School Life**

 **Warning:**

 **YAOI, BL(Boys Love), Typo(s), Age Switch**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan pulang bersama Jongdae, yah, pondok mereka hanya berhalatkan dua pondok. Astaga, Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya telah remuk dan tulangnya sudah menjadi serpihan kecil didalamnya. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya terasa ngilu. Jongdae hanya tersenyum sesekali terkekeh mendengar cerita Baekhyun tentang betapa menderitanya ia di hari pertamanya sekolah.

"Soal pelajaran bahasa yunani dan mengendalikan kekuatan itu tidak terlalu menjadi masalah bagiku. Sebelum aku mulai sekolah Daewoo Hyung sudah mengajariku dua pelajaran yang adu pedang? Mengangkat pedangnya saja aku hampir tidak mampu!" Cerocos Baekhyun panjang lebar sambil mengurut-urut lengannya bergantian. Jongdae hanya tersenyum sambil ikut mengurut pundak namja mungil itu.

"Ya, saat-saat pertama memang terasa berat, tapi jika kau terbiasa pasti akan terasa ringan" Ucap Jongdae berusaha menghibur Baekhyun. Namja mungil hanya mengangguk lesu sambil terus berjalan. Beradu pedang memang sangatlah sulit, tapi pasti ia akan membutuhkan keahlian yang satu itu suatu hari ini.

"Ah, sampai jumpai, Jongdae-ya!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil melambai pada Jongdae.

"Sampai jumpa. Besok kujemput ya, jangan terlambat" Gurau namja berwajah kotak itu. Baekhyun memberi sign oke pada Jongdae lalu menghilang di balik pintu. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar ketukan dari pintu. Dengan kesadaran yang baru terkumpul setengahnya, ia berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Dan Daewoo lah yang berada di balik pintu itu. Sambil menatap tajam pada Baekhyun.

"Kau! Bukankah sudah kukatakan kemaren bahwa aku yang akan mengantarmu kesekolah? Lalu mengapa kau berangkat sendiri seenaknya, eoh?!" Tanya namja itu kesal. Baekhyun yang masih setengah sadar hanya berdengung bingung sambil mengusap-usap matanya. Sebenarnya Daewoo sangat gemas dan ingin mencubiti pipi namja mungil itu, tapi ia ingat tujuannya kesini. Dan itu bukan untuk mencubiti pipi Baekhyun.

"Hei, aku sedang bertanya!" Seru Daewoo kesal karena tidak mendapatkan respon dari lawan bicaranya.

"Hngg?" Gumam Baekhyun. Sungguh, ia benar-benar mengantuk dan kedatangan Daewoo itu merusak acara tidur cantiknya. "Tadi Luhan Hyung bilang Daewoo Hyung ada urusan dan dia mengajakku berangkat bersamanya. Aku ikut saja" Jelas Baekhyun. Singkat, padat dan cepat.

"Sudah ya, Hyung? Aku mengantuk. Pelajaran beradu pedang itu membuat sekujur tubuhku pegal" Baekhyun langsung menutup pintu. Sama sekali tidak mengindahkan Daewoo yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

'Ck, sial! Sudah ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Hah, setidaknya mereka belum bertemu dengannya. **Atau tidak ramalan itu akan benar-benar terjadi** '

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun sedang duduk di kantin sendiri. Tidak. Sebenarnya tadi ada Jongdae duduk bersama dengan namja mungil itu. Tapi Jongdae tiba-tiba pergi karena ada keperluan mendadak dengan temannya. Baekhyun menyeruput jusnya sambil membaca. Setelah ini ada pelajaran ramalan bintang Delphin. Dan jujur saja, Baekhyun tidak pernah mengerti mau pun tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau mistik seperti itu. Itu membuatnya takut, sebenarnya. Tapi apa mau dikata jika ia memang harus mempelajari hal itu.

 **Trak!**

Seseorang meletakkan nampan makan di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun acuh saja. Dikiranya orang itu Jongdae jadi ia tetap meneruskan kegiatan membacanya tanpa melirik orang yang sekarang duduk dihadapannya.

"Ngg, apa aku mengganggumu?"

Baekhyun mendongak. Itu bukan suara Jongdae. Yang duduk dihadapannya saat ini adalah seorang namja tampan berkulit pucat yang sedang tersenyum kikuk padanya.

"Ehh, tidak" Jawab Baekhyun gugup. Tentu saja ia gugup. Namja ini menatapnya seperti setiap orang menatapnya sebelum ia datang kesini.

"Maaf, kursi lain sudah penuh dan hanya kursi ini yang kosong" Jelas namja itu. "Kau keberatan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ah, tidak. Ini kan fasilitas umum. Setiap orang bisa duduk disini" Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil. Namja ini memiliki aura yang mengintimidasi. Bukan mengintimidasi secara harfiah, tapi seolah-olah kau sedang bicara dengan orang penting sehingga kau merasa kau harus menghormatinya dan berlaku sopan padanya.

"Oh, rasanya aku belum pernah melihatmu. Kau anak baru ya? Kita juga belum berkenalan. Aku Oh Sehun" Si namja berkulit pucat- Sehun, menjulurkan tangannya.

"Iya, Sehun Sunbae-nim. Aku baru datang tidak sampai seminggu lalu. Byun Baekhyun imnida" Jawab Baekhyun sopan. Sehun mengangguk sambil menyuap makanannya.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Sehun memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa. Sunbae duduk saja disini. Aku mau mengambil makananku dulu" Baekhyun sudah mau berdiri jika Sehun tidak mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Biar aku saja yang ambilkan. Kau mau apa?" Tawar namja berkulit pucat itu.

"T-tidak usah, Sunbae. Aku bisa ambil sendiri, kok" Baekhyun dengan canggung menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja bacaanmu biar aku yang ambilkan. Kau mau apa?" Ucap namja berkulit pucat itu berkeras.

"T-tapi-"

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah canggung begitu"

"E-eh, kalau begitu aku mau.. Jjangmyeon dan susu strawberry saja"

Sehun mengangguk lalu pergi mengambilkan makanan Baekhyun. Tidak lama namja itu sudah kembali dengan nampan berisi makanan.

"Ige, makanlah yang banyak. Tubuhmu mungil sekali"

Baekhyun mendelik mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ia tidak suka dibilang mungil. Ia ini namja. Ssangnamja!

"Sunbae, aku tidak mungil! Sunbae saja yang tubuhnya terlalu besar!" Ucap Baekhyun memberengut. Sehun tersenyum gemas melihat Baekhyun yang mencebikan bibirnya. Manis sekali.

"Ya, tidak usah marah begitu. Aku kan hanya berkata jujur. Berapa usiamu?"

"Lima belas tahun"

Sehun terkejut.

"Mwo? Lima belas?" Tanyanya tidak yakin.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kukira.. Kukira kau masih sekitar dua belas atau tiga belas tahun" Jawab Sehun sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Dan Baekhyun hanya berdecih. Sudah banyak orang yang berkata seperti itu padanya jadi ia tidak terkejut. Baekhyun mulai menyuap makanannya. Keheningan yang canggung menyelimuti mereka. Sehun bukanlah tipe orang yang sering bicara dan Baekhyun cukup malu untuk mengajak bicara Sunbaenya yang satu ini.

"Ngg, kau dari pondok mana?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Aph-"

"Ah! Baek! Ayo cepat ke kelas! Kim Songsaem sudah mencarimu!" Tiba-tiba Jongdae datang memotong ucapan Baekhyun dan langsung duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu!" Perintah Jongdae lagi. Baekhyun hanya mencibir. Yah, Jongdae dan Baekhyun itu seharusnya tidak berteman. Kalian tau mengapa? Karena Jongdae itu cerewet juga keras kepala dan Baekhyun itu bawel serta kekanakan. Jadi kalian bisa bayangkan keributan macam apa yang dapat mereka timbulkan nantinya?

Sehun cengok. Oh, ia mengerti tabiat anak-anak Athena yang tidak bisa menganggap orang lain lebih cerdas dari pada diri mereka sendiri. Jadi maaf saja ya, Jongdae tidak akan sudi memanggil para kaka tingkatnya dengan sebutan Sunbae, karena menurutnya, ia jauh lebih cerdas dari pada mereka semua. Yah, teman Sehun juga seorang keturunan Athena, jadi jelas saja ia tau tabiat anak Dewi kebijaksanaan itu.

"Eh, emm.. Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ya. Terima kasih untuk obrolannya, sangat menyenangkan" Ucap Sehun sambil berdiri dan tersenyum singkat. Baekhyun menatap tidak suka pada Jongdae.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyapa Sunbae kita?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung. Jongdae berdecih.

"Kau tau, Sunbae yang tadi itu, adalah salah satu dari anak Dewa Tiga Besar- Zeus, Poseidon dan Hades. Ketiga-tiganya sama menyebalkannya, sama congkaknya dan sama bodohnya. Satu-satunya oelajaran yang kupikir mereka ahli adalah adu pedang. Selain itu, jangan harapkan apa pun dari mereka bertiga. Otak kosong mereka itu sama sekali tidak berguna, oh, jika mereka punya otak" Jelas Jongdae.

"Hm, sesukamu saja"

"Kuperingatkan jangan dekat-dekat mereka, Baek. Mereka hanya pengaruh buruk. Yeah, meski para Guru dan murid disini memuja mereka karena gelar mereka, dan mungkin ketampanan mereka- tapi aku jelas lebih tampan, atau juga kepintaran mereka dalam mengatur strategi perang dan adu pedang. Itu saja"

Jongdae menyeruput jus Baekhyun. Ia terlalu banyak berceloteh sampai melupakan sesuatu.

"Akh! Aku lupa! Kajja, Kim Saem akan menghukum kita jika kita terlambat!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah masuk seminggu semenjak Baekhyun tinggal di Perkemahan Blasteran. Sudah tiga hari ia masuk sekolah dan ia sudah mendapat beberapa teman, meski dari semua temannya,ia lebih menyukai Jongdae. Namja berwajah kotak sangat mengerti dirinya. Mengerti dalam artian, Jongdae bersedia mentraktirnya ice cream porsi besar dengan sukarela. Anak-anak lain juga bersedia melakukan itu untuk Baekhyun, hanya saja mereka akan menginginkan sesuatu setelah itu. Dan Baekhyun tidak suka hal semacam itu.

Dalam pelajaran sejarah, pengendalian kekuatan, ramalam bintang dan ramuan pohon, ia sangatlah unggul. Hampir menyamai nilai Jongdae. Tapi dalam adu pedang, jangan ditanyakan. Jangan disinggung. Sebab Baekhyun akan merajuk jika Jongdae mulai mengejek kemampuan adu pedangnya yang dibawah rata-rata itu. Oh, koreksi, sangat dibawah rata-rata. Karena untuk mengangkat pedangnya saja, Baekhyun hampir tidak mampu.

Lee Songsaenim bahkan sudah angkat tangan jika itu menyangkut kemampuan adu pedang namja berperawakan mungil itu. Ia sudah mengajari cara memegang gagang peang yang benar, cara mengayunkan pedang sehingga ujungnya tidak mengenai tubuh, atau menjaga keseimbangan pedang agar tidak menggelincir dari tangan, tapi hal itu tidak ada artinya jika mengangkat pedang saja muridnya itu tak mampu.

Ia sudah berusaha mencarikan pedang teringan bagi Baekhyun. Ya, memang ada pedang yang dapat Baekhyun angkat. Tapi tetap saja Baekhyun tidak dapat mengendalikan pedangnya sendiri. Lee Songsaenim akhirnya memutuskan Baekhyun akan belajar adu pedang dari sang ahlinya.

"Byun Baekhyun, kemari!" Panggil Lee Songsaenim saat jam pelajarannya baru dimulai. Baekhyun sudah berkeringat dingin dan tangannya gemetar. Ia sangat gugup. Bagaimana jika ternyata ia dinyatakan tidak dapat naik tingkat karena salah satu nilainya sangatlah buruk sehingga tidak pantas untuk dikatakan? Berbagai pikiran buruk sudah merasuki kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau tau, aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga mengajarkanmu cara-cara menggunakan pedang yang baik, bukan?"

"N-nde, Songsaenim"

"Tapi selama seminggu ini, nilaimu sama sekali tidak ada peningkatan yang pantas untuk murid-murid setingkatmu"

Menggigil. Keringat dingin. Gemetar.

"Jadi aku memutuskan untuk.."

Jantung berdetak cepat. Gigi gemeletuk.

"Meminta seorang kakak tingkatmu untuk mengajarimu langsung"

Hah, Baekhyun bernafas lega. Ia mengira ia tidak akan naik tingkat. Atau yang lebih buruk dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Oh, tolong jangan tertawakan pemikiran Baekhyun yang terlalu polos- menjurus bodoh itu. Ia memang selalu memikirkan segala kemungkinan terburuk untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan terbaik.

"Jadi sekarang kau bisa membawa tasmu dan pergi ke gudang persenjataan. Ia sudah menunggumu disana'

"Nde, terima kasih banyak, Songsaenim" Baekhyun membungkuk lalu meninggalkan kelas. Sekilas ia melihat Jongdae memberi senyuman dan sign OK padanya.

Baekhyun sedikit gugup saat berjalan ke gudang persenjataan. Bagaimana jika Sunbaenya ini kejam dan galak? Bagaimana jika ia pemarah dan kasar? Bagaimana jika-

"Hei, kau hanya akan berdiri disana saja seperti orang bodoh atau kita akan memulai latihan ini supaya aku cepat pulang dan tidur?"

Suara berat itu membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Seorang namja tinggi berambut cokelat kayu dan berwajah datar berdiri bersender di dinding gudang. Menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun.

"A-ah, Annyeong Sunbae-nim. A-aku Byun Baekhyun dan-"

"Aku tidak butuh untuk tau siapa namamu, yang aku perlu kita menyelesaikan latihan ini secepat mungkin"

Nyali Baekhyun semakin menciut. Niat awalnya untuk berusaha ramah dengan seniornya itu mendadak hilang melihat tatapan tajam sang kakak tingkat. Baekhyun bahkan tidak punya keberanian untuk menatap mata sebiru langit Sunbaenya.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda! Astaga, wajahmu lucu sekali!"

Suara tawa yang lebih tinggi membuat Baekhyun mendongak. Tatapan tajam dari mata biru langit tadi sudah menghilang, sekarang tatapan itu malah terkesan lembut dan jenaka. Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah begitu, aku suka sekali mengerjai murid baru" Namja tadi masih berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Astaga, wajah ketakutan Baekhyun itu sungguh menggemaskan dan lucu baginya.

Baekhyun berusaha menahan senyum gelinya melihat wajah memelas Sunbaenya ini. Sungguh, tampang memelas itu sama sekali tidak ada cocok-cocoknya sama sekali di wajah tampan Sunbaenya itu. Eh, tampan?

"A-ah, tidak. Aku tidak marah. Hanya sedikit terkejut"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kita bisa mulai sekarang?"

Itu pertama kalinya Baekhyun dapat memegang pedangnya dengan benar tanpa merasa tertekan. Dan Baekhyun, untuk pertama kalinya melihat mata sebiru langit yang sangat menawan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang lelaki tampak sedang berkutat dengan buku-buku yang terbuka didepannya. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika membaca bagian di buku itu yng bertuliskan:

 _Sejarah akan terus berulang. Kedatangannya akan membawa perkara seperti yang telah dilakukan pendahulunya pada Olympus. Dan ia, serta keturunannya, akan selamanya berada dalam tiga pilihan. Tidak ada satu pun dari pilihan itu yang membawa damai. Ia harus memilih jalannya sendiri._

 **TBC**

 **Oke, Yuri tau ini pendek, gaje, awkward dan ini lama banget updatenya. Maafkan Yuri, setelah ulangan semester 1 kemaren, Yuri sibuk ngurusin classmeet lalu latihan padus untuk natal.**

 **Dan Yuri sudah putuskan, dari sebelas member, tetap akan ada satu atau dua uke. Yuri harap kalian tetap review di fanfic ini, supaya Yuri tau fanfic ini ada peminatnya dan ada semangat untuk meneruskannya. Terima kasih kalian yang SUDAH meninggalkan jejak kalian disini.**

 **Luv, Yuri.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Son of Aphrodite**

 **Cast:**

 **-Byun Baekhyun as Son of Aphrodite**

 **-Park Chanyeol as Son of Zeus**

 **-Oh Sehun as Son of Poseidon**

 **-Kim Jongin/Kai as Son of Hades**

 **-Kim Jongdae as Son of Athena**

 **-Kris Wu as Son of Athena**

 **-Xi Luhan as Son of Ares**

 **-Do Kyungsoo as Son of Nemesis and other cast**

 **Genre:**

 **Fantasy, Romance, Drama, School Life**

 **Warning:**

 **YAOI, BL(Boys Love), Typo(s), Age Switch**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat tiga orang namja sedang duduk bersantai di sebuah ruangan. Masing-masing sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

"Hei, bagaimana perkembangan kalian?" Tanya seorang namja yang sedang sibuk dengan sasaran anak panahnya. Kedua namja lainnya bergumam singkat. Enggan mengalihkan perhatian dari kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Yak! Aku sedang bertanya!" Ucap namja tadi sambil mendengus.

"Kau bilang apa, Kim Jongin?"

"Aku bertanya, bagaimana pendekatan kalian?"

"Hnngg, yah, cukup baik. Ia dan aku berlatih pedang dua kali seminggu. Aku juga sering mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Mengapa?" Jawab Chanyeol sambil tetap sibuk dengan acara membuat petir-petir kecil dari ujung jemarinya.

"Aku? Kami cukup dekat. Kami selalu makan siang dikantin bersama dan aku kadang-kadang berkunjung ke pondoknya" Namja berkulit pucat- Sehun, menjawab singkat. Buku dihadapnnya lebih menarik dibanding wajah Kim Jongin itu.

"Mwo?! Berarti hanya aku yang belum melakukan apa-apa?! Aish, kalian ini!" Gerutu Kai. Anak panahnya meleset akibat konsentrasinya yang pecah. Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya menggumam singkat. Mengabaikan Kim Jongin Kai itu menyenangkan, asal kalian tau.

"Itu salahmu sendiri" Celetuk Sehun datar. Hell, ini sebuah taruhan, kalian ingat? Apakah ia perlu mengumbar bahwa ia melakukan dengan Byun Baekhyun kepada saingannya sendiri? Maaf saja, Oh Sehun mau pun Park Chanyeol tidak serendah hati itu.

"Huh, baiklah. Aku akan mulai.."

 **Sret, tuk!**

Dan anak panah itu tepat mengenai sasarannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Tugas sejarah ini membuatnya frustasi. Essai tentang batu bulan itu baru tertulis dua paragraf. Sedangkan ia seharusnya menulis paling tidak satu lembar perkamen berukuran 45 cm. Apa kalian gila?

"Huh, essai ini membuat kepalaku sakit. Aku akan mendatangi Jongdae saja!"

Benar. Jongdae. Si anak Athena, si jenius itu pasti dapat membantunya. Oh, kalian jangan salah sangka. Baekhyun itu tidak bodoh. Tidak. Ia cukup pintar. Baiklah, aku berbohong. Ia sangat pintar, meski nilainya tidak dapat menyamai nilai Kim Jongdae, setidaknya nilai mereka tidak terpaut cukup jauh.

Ini bukan tentang malas, Baekhyun hanya tidak dapat berpikir. Well, bagaimana ia dapat berpikir jika kepalanya selalu membayangi wajah namja itu? Namja yang beberapa hari ini dekat dengannya. Memang, pertemuan mereka tidaklah terlalu istimewa. Mungkin tidak menarik. Tapi Baekhyun selalu mengingat awal pertemuan mereka dengan baik. Dan itulah alasan mengapa ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada essai batu bulannya.

"Astaga, sebentar lagi hujan! Lebih aku bergegas.."

Baekhyun mulai memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tasnya. Diluar sudah mendung. Jika tidak berangkat sekarang, maka essai itu tidak akan selesai dan tidak akan dapat ia kumpulkan lagi. Sebab tugas ini dikumpul besok. Kang Songsaenim memang gila.

Setelah memastikan pondoknya terkunci. Yah, ini topik yang cukup pribadi, tapi beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika Baekhyun lupa mengunci pondoknya ada yang masuk dan mencuri.. Pakaian dalamnya. Baekhyun tidak dapat menuduh siapa-siapa sebab tidak mempunyai bukti. Maka biarkan hanya Para Dewa, dia dan sang pencuri itulah yang tau tentang hal ini.

Gerimis mulai turun. Baekhyun bimbang. Apakah ia harus nekat menembus hujan atau memilih dihukum Kang Songsaenim besok? Jarak pondoknya dan pondok Jongdae memang hanyalah berhalat dua pondok. Tetapi lapangan ini cukup luas untuk dia sebrangi dalam keadaan gerimis seperti ini. Ah, nekat sajalah! Baekhyun mulai berlari menembus hujan yang semakin deras. Badan baekhyun mulai menggigil. Sial, mengapa ia tidak memakai mantelnya sebelum berangkat? Dasar Baekhyun bodoh! Baekhyun sibuk merutuki dirinya yang konyol ini sementara wajahnya mulai pucat dan bibirnya membiru. Baekhyun memang tidak kuat dingin. Dan ia menyadari betapa bodohnya ia saat ini.

Tiba-tiba hujan itu berhenti. Hah? Baekhyun menoleh. Dibelakangnya Sehun sudah berdiri sambil tersenyum tipis padanya. Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Sehun bahkan tidak membawa payung atau menutupi tubuhnya dengan apa pun, mengapa hujan itu tidak lagi membasahinya? Seolah-olah ada semacam pembatas disekitar dirinya dan Sehun sehingga hujan itu tidak dapat membasahi mereka.

"Aku anak Poseidon, kau ingat?" Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang lucu. "Lagi pula apa yang membuatmu nekat menembus hujan deras seperti ini tanpa membawa payung? Bahkan kau tidak pakai mantel. Kau-" Ucapan Sehun berhenti ketika ia menyadari bahwa tubuh Baekhyun menggigil gemetaran dan bibirnya mulai membiru. Dengan cepat Sehun menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun didepan ala pengantin dan membawanya ke pondoknya sendiri.

Sementara dari pondok lain, seorang namja bermata sebiru langit menatap geram tindakan Sehun tadi.

"Sial! Aku tidak membuat hujan ini turun percuma hanya agar Sehun mendapat kesempatan itu. Harusnya aku yang membawa Baekhyun!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mendudukan Baekhyun di sofanya. Ia masuk ke kamarnya dan kembali dengan selimut, pakaian hangat, dan beberapa obat penurun demam. Sehun menyuruh Baekhyun berendam air hangat di kamar mandinya lalu membaringkannya dikamarnya. Baekhyun tidak suka obat. Sehun sampai kewalahan menangani Baekhyun yang berkeras tidak memerlukan obat.

Hell, tidak perlu obat apanya, eoh? Lihat saja tubuhnya hangat, pipi dan hidungnya kemerahan dan bersin itu membuktikan bahwa ia **sangat** membutuhkan obat itu. Baekhyun menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut dan meringkukkan tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun, minum dulu obatnya.. Badanmu panas, kau demam. Kau harus minum obat ini" Ucap Sehun setengah frustasi terhadap Baekhyun.

"Hnng, baiklah.. Tapi, ada syaratnya!"

"Apa?"

"Sehun Hyung harus membantu aku mengerjakan tugas essai batu bulan Kang Songsaenim setelah aku minum obat"

Oh, essai batu bulan? Sehun sudah hafal luar dalam tentang batu bulan itu. Jika itu yang Baekhyun inginkan, maka baiklah.

"Oke. Itu mudah. Sekarang minum obatmu!"

Begitulah bagaimana cara Baekhyun membuat Sehun mengerjakan essainya. Dan bagaimana Baekhyun menjadi semakin dekat dengan namja berkulit pucat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disaat anak-anak lain belajar adu pedang bersama Lee Songsaenim, Baekhyun akan berlatih di depan gudang persenjataan bersama Sunbaenya.

"Lihat, kau sudah bisa melakukan teknik tusuk dan pelintir untuk menjatuhkan pedang lawan. Meski, yah, kau belum bisa menjatuhkan pedangku, tapi itu tak apa. Latihan akan membuatnya lebih baik. Sekarang, kita mulai lagi! Pasang kuda-kuda!" Perintah Chanyeol. Baekhyun berdiri tegap dengan kaki yang diregangkan. Pedangnya mengarah ke arah Chanyeol dengan garang.

"Mulai!"

Dan mereka mulai saling berusaha menjatuhkan pedang lawan. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun membuatnya mudah berkelit dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah bertekad kali ini ia akan berhasil membuat Chanyeol menjatuhkan pedangnya. Dengan segenap kekuatannya Baekhyun mengarahkan pedangnya ke sisi pedang Chanyeol lalu memelintirnya sambil mendorongnya. Chanyeol tidak siap dengan serangan Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol jatuh kebelakang. Baekhyun kelimpingan. Dengan segera dilemparnya pedangnya sekaligus pedang Chanyeol ke sembarang arah dan tangannya langsung mendekap tubuh Chanyeol. Matanya terpejam erat.

Chanyeol gugup. Pikirannya seolah berlari-lari tak tentu arah. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa ada makhluk secantik Baekhyun? Ia seperti malaikat. Sangat cantik, manis, sekaligus menggoda dalam tubuh yang sama. Baekhyun sungguh polos dan lugu, membuatnya tampak menggemaskan.

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Pandangannya beradu dengan mata sebiru langit milik Chanyeol. Sama seperti Chanyeol, pikiran Baekhyun kosong.

Hal yang ia pertanyakan adalah, mengapa jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika merasakan tangan Chanyeol menangkup pipinya dan menyatukan kening mereka berdua?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak kejadian itu, Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun akan memberinya respon. Yah, kalian tau 'respon' apa yang kumaksud disini. Tapi sayangnya, sikap Baekhyun tidaklah berubah. Ia tetap Baekhyun yang manja, manis dan menggemaskan juga lugu. Tidak ada yang berubah dari interaksi mereka. Baekhyun bersikap seolah Chanyeol adalah kakaknya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak butuh itu. Ia butuh Baekhyun bersikap seolah ia kekasihnya gara ia memenangkam taruhan ini.

Hah, omong-omong soal taruhan ini, Chanyeol jadi sedikit ragu. Apakah mereka bertiga setega itu menyakiti Baekhyun yang lugu itu? Dan itu demi.. Astaga, hanya demi.. Demi kesenangan mereka?

Tapi Chanyeol berpikir kembali. Baekhyun itu siapa? Ia hanya anak baru. Ia bahkan baru mengenalnya satu bulan. Bagaimana bisa anak itu mengubah pendiriannya?

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Astaga, aku mulai gila.."

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo, maafkan Yuri untuk chapter yang sungguh-sangat-pendek ini. Sengaja Yuri bikin pendek karena mau mengambigukan/? perasaan Baekhyun sama trio cogan disini.**

 **Next chapter Yuri usahain panjaaang deh ya~**

 **Dont be siders please, respect dong~**

 **Luv, Yuri.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kai bingung. Sungguh. Disini, ia satu-satunya yang belum melakukan pendekatan apa pun pada Baekhyun. Kai tidak ingin kalah. Karena Kim Jongin, seorang namja sepertinya tidak akan pernah kalah.

Kim Jongin, atau Kai, namja berkulit tan itu adalah anak tunggal dari Sang Penguasa Bawah Tanah, Dewa Hades. Sebagai Demigod yang terlahir dari susunan 'Tiga Besar' seperti kedua temannya, Kai tentu saja dianugerahi kekuatannya sendiri.

Sebut saja Kai dapat mengendalikan bebatuan bawah tanah, menyebabkan gempa, erupsi atau suatu bencana yang berhubungan dengan tanah. Dan Kai dapat mengendalikan kegelapan. Ia dapat menyerap semua cahaya dan mengembalikannya kembali dalam satu jentikan jari dalam waktu satu kedipan. Lengkap dengan mata yang dapat melihat dalam kegelapan. Disebut _Deluminator_.

Dari yang Kai lihat, Baekhyun itu takut gelap. Dan tentu saja, kekuatan deluminatornya ini, akan sangat membantu.

 **Son Of Aphrodite**

 **Chapter 5 proudly present!**

 **Cast:**

 **-Byun Baekhyun as Son of Aphrodite**

 **-Park Chanyeol as Son of Zeus**

 **-Oh Sehun as Son of Poseidon**

 **-Kim Jongin/Kai as Son of Hades**

 **-Kim Jongdae as Son of Athena**

 **-Kris Wu as Son of Athena**

 **-Xi Luhan as Son of Ares**

 **-Do Kyungsoo as Son of Nemesis and other cast**

 **Genre:**

 **Fantasy, Romance, Drama, School Life**

 **WARNING:**

 **YAOI, BL (Boys Love) I warn you, dont like YAOI, Cast, or Pair? GO AWAY!**

 **Typo(s), Age Switch**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Baekhyun?"_

" _M-Mama?"_

" _Baekhyun, anakku, kesayangan Mama, kau sudah remaja sekarang.. Kau sudah dituntun kesini agar dapat mengendalikan kekuatanmu, kau sudah tau, kan?"_

" _Mama, Mama mengapa meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri? Apa Mama tidak menyayangi Baekhyun?"_

" _Tidak, Sayangku, Mama sangat menyayangimu. Tapi kau harus paham, bahwa Mama sekarusnya tidak memiliki anak setengah Dewa lagi. Pantang bagi Mama berhubungan dengan para manusia._

 _Tapi Mama.. Mama melakukan kesalahan.. Dan kesalahan itu membuahkanmu. Papamu, ia tidak ingin mengasuhmu. Seharusnya Mama tau ia tidak sebaik yang terlihat. Mama tidak menyesal karena kau lahir. Tidak. Mama menyesal karena kau akan terjerat takdir, seperti kakak-kakakmu yang lainnya.."_

" _Takdir apa? Apa yang Mama maksudkan?"_

" _Baekhyun, takdir itu akan terus berjalan, ramalan yang dibuat untuk semua keturunan Mama akan mendatangimu. Disini. Saat ini. Maka Mama akan minta satu hal padamu. Maukah kau berjanji pada Mama, Baekhyun?"_

" _Ya, Mama, tapi setidaknya jelaskan padaku apa takdir dan ramalan itu.."_

" _Tidak, kau akan mengetahuinya saat sudah tiba saatnya untukmu mengetahuinya. Berjanjilah pada Mama bahwa apa pun yang kau pilih, apa pun yang kau lakukan, kau tidak akan egois seperti Mama. Jangan serakah dan mantapkan hatimu, Baekhyun.."_

 _Wanita canti itu mengabur. Seperti debu yang tertiup angin._

" _Ma-Mama? Mama akan pergi? Tapi- Tapi Mama, Baekhyun belum mengerti, Ma!"_

" _Ingat apa yang Mama katakan padamu, Byun Baekhyun. Jangan egois, jangan serakah, mantapkan hatimu.."_

"MAMA!"

Baekhyun terduduk. Keringat yang membasahi wajah dan lehernya membuat rambutnya lembab dan lengket. Nafasnya tersengal. Ucapan wanita dalam mimpinya itu masih terngiang di telinganya, seakan bergema.

Baekhyun melihat jam di atas meja. Pukul setengah dua dini hari. Kantuknya sudah menguap. Baekhyun memutuskan berjalan-jalan sedikit. Diambilnya mantel dibalik pintu dan pergi keluar.

Ia berjalan dalam diam melewati deretan kedua belas pondok. Semua temaram, menandakan penghuninya yang didalam sudah tertidur lelap, tidak sepertinya yang masih berkeliaran di malam hari ini.

Hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang ada yang mengikutinya? Baekhyun menoleh. Ternyata ada seekor anak anjing berjalan dibelakangnya. Baekhyun senang dengan anjing. Maka diraihnya anak anjing itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Apa yang membuat anak anjing kecil sepertimu jalan-jalan dimalam hari, eoh? Kau tidak bisa tidur seperti aku?" Tanya Baekhyun pada anjing kecil itu dengan suara kekanakan yang biasa dipakai guru-guru pada anak-anak sekolah dasar. Anak anjing itu mengeluarkan dengkur nyaman sebab Baekhyun yang mengusap belakang telinganya yang terlipat kedepan.

"Nah, turunlah dan pulang kerumahmu, oke? Aku masih ingin di luar lebih lama lagi" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menurunkan anak anjing itu lalu menepuk kepalanya dan berbalik. Baekhyun kaget mendapati anak anjing itu bukannya pulang ke rumahnya melainkan menarik ujung mantel Baekhyun dengan giginya.

"Yak! Jangan menggigiti mantelku! Kau mau apa?" Pekik Baekhyun kaget. Tapi anjing itu sama sekali tidak bergeming, ia tetap menarik ujung mantel Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat? Baiklah!" Baekhyun memilih berbalik lagi untuk mengikuti anjing kecil itu entah kemana. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pondok. Anjing kecil itu dengan berani mengais-ngais pintu kayu pondok itu sambil mengaing-ngaing memanggil orang yang didalam.

Pintu itu terbuka. Seorang namja berkulit gelap keluar. Tangannya mengusap rambutnya.

"Ada apa, Monggu? Kenapa- Eoh, kau siapa? Mengapa ada disini?" Tanyanya heran melihat baekhyun yang berdiri di depan pagar kayunya. Baekhyun gelagapan. Ia sendiri tidak tau mengapa ia bisa ada disini.

"I-itu, tadi aku sedang jalan-jalan, dan bertemu anjingmu. Ia menarik dan menuntunku kesini. Maaf telah mengganggu tidurmu, aku akan pulang. Sekali lagi maaf" Ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkuk. Ia merasa tidak enak telah mengganggu pemilik pondok ini dan merasa konyol karena mengikuti seekor anjing. Tetapi namja itu tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nah, kau sudah terlanjur disini. Masuklah dan bertamu. Aku belum pernah melihatmu, kau orang baru?" Tanya namja tadi ramah sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangannya. Namja ini terlihat baik, sangat tidak sopan telah mengganggu orang dan pulang saat ditawari bertamu oleh pemilik rumah.

"Ah, begitukah? Kau benar, aku orang baru. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku di pondok Aphrodite. Dan kau sendiri?" Tanya Baekhyun balik sambil berjalan masuk. Baekhyun tidak melihat Kai menyeringai pada anjingnya.

'Kim Jongin, tapi temanku biasanya memanggilku Kai. Hades, yeah, kau tau, kan?" Ucap Kai terkekeh sendiri. Baekhyun mengamati pondok namja berkulit gelap ini. Pondok ini lebih luas dari pada pondok Baekhyun sendiri, namun pondok ini terkesan lebih sederhana dibanding milik Baekhyun. Kayunya berwarna gelap, bukannya penghangat ruangan, yang ada perapian di sudut ruangan itu. Terlihat nyaman dan hangat.

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan buatkan minuman sebentar, jika kau keberatan kutinggal sebentar?" Ucap Kai. "Aduh, tidak usah repot" Tolak Baekhyun halus.

"Tidak merepotkan, _kok_. Tunggu sebentar, ya!" Baekhyun melihat kai menghilang dibalik pintu. Tidak lama, namja itu sudah kembali dengan cangkir dan teko.

"Nah. Jadi, kau orang baru,bukan? Bagaimana rasanya disini?" Tanya Kai memulai obrolan mereka.

"Yah, disini menyenangkan. Orang-orang disini sangat ramah dan menyenangkan. Meski pelajaran disini sedikit berbeda dari yang biasa kuterima di sekolah biasa, aku menyukai pelajaran disini"

Baekhyun yang memang pada dasarnya orrang yang supel dan mudah bergaul dengan cepat membuat suasana menghangat. Mereka tertawa karena gurauan yang dilontar salah satunya. Obrolan mereka mengalir seperti sungai, menghanyutkan. Kai melihat Baekhyun sudah tampak sedikit mengantuk tersenyum menyeringai.

' _Baik, ini waktunya!'_

Baekhyun terpekik kaget saat tiba-tiba segalanya menjadi gelap. Baekhyun takut gelap. Tidak, bukan 'takut' secara mentah. Lebih tepatnya, ia takut sendiri. Dalam gelap, Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat siapa-siapa, ia merasa sendiri. Itu yang membuatnya takut gelap. Ia takut ditinggalkan. Oleh sebab itu sebabnya Baekhyun tidak pernah mematikan lampu saat tidur, hanya memakai lampu kecil saja.

Ketakutan anak yatim-piatu yang klasik sekali, bukan?

Matanya mulai memanas.

"K-Kai, kau dimana?" Tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku disini" Balas namja itu. Kai kaget melihat air mat ayang mengalir turun di pipi Baekhyun. Ia memang sengaja membuat kegelapan ini untuk membuat Baekhyun takut, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa namja itu akan menangis.

Well, kita punya masalah disini.

Kai tidak tau cara menenangkan orang menangis.

Konyol, memang, tapi itu benar.

Ia jadi panik sendiri. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia dapat melihat air mata Baekhyun semakin deras dan ia tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk membuatnya berhenti mengalir.

Kim Jongin memang bodoh dalam urusan semacam ini.

Diputuskannya untuk berpindah untuk duduk disamping Baekhyun. Kai ragu apa ia harus mengusapi kepala Baekhyun atau tidak.

"Ba-Baekhyun, kau menangis?"

Pertanyaan yang dungu sekali. Kai ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri sekarang. Jelas-jelas ia melihat mata Baekhyun yang berlinangan air mata dan bibirnya terisak dan ia masih bertanya apa Baekhyun menangis. Kau tarus dimana otakmu, Kai?

"Baekhyun, jangan menangis.."

Kai akhirnya memeluk Baekhyun.

"A-aku takut.."

"Iya, aku tau. Tapi jangan menangis. Lebih baik kau tidur disini saja. Besok pagi baru kau pulang, bagaimana? Kau tidak mungkin berjalan pulang dalam gelap begini, kan?" Tawar Kai. Baekhyun mengangguk singkat. Kai tersenyum senang.

Baekhyun tidak tau dari mana, tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya sudah berbalut selimut. Kepalanya diletakkan di paha Kai sementara namja itu duduk. Baekhyun lalu terlelap, tanpa waktu yang lama.

Setelah yakin namja kecil itu sudah tertidur nyenyak, Kai menarik kembali kegelapan yang dibuatnya. Pondoknya kembali terang. Sekarang Kai dapat melihat dengan jelas Baekhyun yang tertidur. Wajahnya polos sekali, terlihat sangat manis. Tangannya dengan sendiri mengusap helaian rambut Baekhyun. Hening menyelimuti pondok ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu pondok namja berkulit gelap itu terbuka. Menampakkan namja tinggi bermata biru langit berdiri diambangnya.

"Yak! Kim Jongin, kau bermaim-main dengan kekuatanmu itu lagi, hah? Aku..." Suara Chanyeol memelan lalu ia terdiam tanpa mengakhiri kalimatnya. Pandangannya yang semulau beradu dengan manik Kai, beralih dengan namja yang tertidur di sofa tanpa terganggu dengan suara saat masuk tadi. Pandangannya menggelap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya, Kim Jongin?" Ucap Chanyeol. Suaranya terdengar dingin dan datar. Kai mengernyit.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya? Tentu saja, aku sedang melakukan usahaku untuk memenangkan taruhan kita, kau ingat?" Tanya Kai. Ia memandang Chanyeol sekarang namja bermata biru langit itu kurang waras. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol marah padanya.

"Kenapa harus dini hari begini?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Kai mulai jengkel sekarang.

"Hei, apa kau harus mewawancarai pendekatanku? Aku kan, sama sekali tidak bertanya tentang pendekatanmu dengan Baekhyun, untuk apa kau bertanya?" Tanyanya ketus. Chanyeol terlihat sangat aneh baginya sekarang.

Chanyeol tidak dapat menjawab. Ia sendiri tidak tau mengapa ia semarah itu melihat Baekhyun berada di pondok Kai. Ia tidak tau mengapa ia harus kesal mendengar tentang taruhan itu. Ia tidak tau mengapa ia jengkel pada dirinya sendiri yang menyetujui taruhan konyol itu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Chanyeol berjalan masuk lalu menggendong Baekhyun didepan. Baekhyun hanya menggeliat dann bergumam tidak jelas sebelum melanjutkan tidurnya lagi dalan gendongan Chanyeol.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, Tiang? Hei!"

Chanyeol langsung pergi. Ia tidak peduli pada Kai yang berseru kesal padanya. Persetan, yang jelas ia ingin mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Ia membuka pintu pondok Baekhyun lalu membaringkan namja mungil itu di kasur. Chanyeol ikut berbaring disampingnya.

Matanya menatap wajah Baekhyun disampingnya. Tangannya mengusap lembut pipi namja itu.

"Apa kami jahat.. melakukan ini padamu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menggumam saat membuka matanya. Matanya mengerjap selagi ia mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Pinggangnya pegal karena lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya.

Tunggu, apa?

Lengan?

Di pinggangnya?

Apa-apaan itu?

Baekhyun menggeliat untuk berbalik. Matanya membulat mendapati Chanyeol Songsaenim- panggilan Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol- sedang tidur disampingnya. Bukannya tadi malam ia..

Ah, namja yang tadi malam itu..

Mimpinya..

Baekhyun ingat semua. Tapi tidak tau bagaimana ia bisa pulang dengan Chanyeol tertidur disampingnya?

Chanyeol terbangun saat merasa Baekhyun menggeliat disampingnya. Ia gelagapan. Ia tidak tau cara menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa disini.

"E-eh, Baekhyun.."

"Hyung kenapa bisa disini?" Tanya Baekhyun langsung. Alisnya bertaut memandang Chanyeol.

"I-itu, tadi malam kau tertidur di rumah Kai, temanku. Jadi tadi malam dia minta tolong padaku mengantarmu pulang. Karena aku sudah mengantuk, jadi aku tertidur" Jelas Chanyeol sambil menampilkan cengirannya.

Itu tidak bohong. Tapi juga tidak jujur.

Chanyeol bersikap seperti yang dikatakan orang dulu, jujur seperti merpati licik seperti ular.

Baekhyun mungkin terlalu lugu hingga percaya cerita karangan Chanyeol.

"Ah, begitu. Maafkan aku karena merepotkan Hyung"

"Ah, tidak mengapa. Aku juga minta maaf lancang tidur di rumahmu"

"Sudahlah. Hyung, kau lapar? Aku akan buat sarapan untuk kita, kau mau?" Tawar Baekhyun. Oh, sarapan gratis. Mana mungkin Chanyeol menolak.

Jadi Baekhyun sekarang memasak di dapur. Sarapannya sederhana, hanya telur dan bacon, tetapi sarapan dengan Baekhyun membuatnya menjadi istimewa. Setelah menemani Baekhyun memcuci piring, Chanyeol pamit pulang.

Dan saat pulang, disitulah ia bertemu Kai dan Sehun. Kopi Susu dipagi hari.

"Jangan bahas yang tadi malam, Kkamjong. Karena aku juga tidak mengerti aku mengapa" Ucap Chanyeol langsung sebelum Kai membuka mulut. Kai memutar matanya.

"Baiklah, Park. Sesukamu" Ucap Kai.

"Omong-omong, apa kalian sudah tau kalau Baekhyun itu anak Aphrodite?" Tanya Sehun. Wajahnya serius.

"Aku tau. Mengapa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kai hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian tau ramalan anak Aphrodite?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Tau. Mengapa tiba-tiba bertanya?"

"Maksudku, apa tidak lebih baik.."

"Kau takut, Oh Sehun?" Tanya Kai dengan senyum mengejek.

Sehun tersinggung. Anak Poseidon sepertinya takut? Mati saja sana.

"Tidak! Tetapi-"

"Bukankah itu akan membuat taruhan ini lebih menarik lagi? Kita lihat apa ramalan itu benar atau hanya bualan"

Baik. Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak ingin mundur sekarang. Mereka juga ingin membuktikan ramalan itu. Meski Sehun yang ragu dan Chanyeol yang mulai runtuh pendiriannya.

"Baik. Kita lakukan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daewoo menggigit bibir gugup.

"Bagaimana ini, mereka sudah bertemu! Mereka bahkan berteman, lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

'Yang diramalkan, selamanya tidak dapat dihindari, Daewoo. Itu akan terjadi, bagaimana pun kau menghalanginya"

"Tapi-"

"Kita lihat saja, apa ini akan berakhir sepeerti yang dulu. Tetapi kita harus mempersiapkan diri untuk perpecahan lagi.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **Halo! Lamakah kalian menunggu? Maafkan Yuri hiksT_T**

 **Laptop Yuri rusak kemaren dan Yuri juga kena WB kemaren jadi lama nulisnyaT_T**

 **Thanks buat Mega, my beloved bestie yang bantu pembuatan chapter ini dan KaiBaek moment disini Yuri persembahkan buat Si Kaka Hongkong, Kayut tercinta. Dont go anywhere, oke?**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menunggu fanfic absurd Yuri ini.**

 **Well, kotak review butuh belaian tuh.**

 **Luv, Yuri.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh Yuri present:**

 **Son of Aphrodite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **-Byun Baekhyun as Son Of Aphrodite**

 **-Park Chanyeol as Son of Zeus**

 **-Oh Sehun as Son of Poseidon**

 **-Kim Jongin/Kai as Son of Hades**

 **-Kim Jongdae as Son of Athena**

 **-Kris Wu as Son of Athena**

 **-Xi Luhan as Son of Ares**

 **-Do Kyungsoo as Son of Nemesis and other cast**

 **Genre:**

 **Fantasy, Romance, Drama, School Life**

 **WARNING:**

 **YAOI, BL(Boys Love), i warn you, dont like YAOI, Cast, Pair? GO AWAY!**

 **Typo(s), Age Switch**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini lucu. Sungguh, saking lucunya, Kai tidak tau ia harus tertawa atau depresi.

Apa memimpikan orang yang baru sekali kau temui itu tidak lucu? Kai masih bisa menerima, andai kata ia hanya sekali memimpikan orang itu. Tapi yang harus dipertanyakan disini adalah..

 **Bagaimana bisa ia memimpikan orang itu tiap malam?** Jika pun ia tidak tertidur, toh orang itu akan selalu membayanginya. Dan lihat hasilnya. Hari ini mata Kai jadi berkantung karena kurang tidur. Ia memilih menahan kantuknya semalaman dari pada harus memimpikan orang itu untuk yang.. Entahlah, yang ke seratus kalinya dalam satu minggu? Ia sendiri tidak tau.

Gara-gara taruhan konyol itu..

Cih..

Tapi bukankah ia sendiri yang mengidekan taruhan itu? Silakan lempar dirimu dari tebing Kim Jongin.

"Byun itu.." Geram Kai sambil menatap namja yang sedang menyirami bunga didepan pondoknya.

".. Kenapa dia selalu muncul dalam mimpiku dengan raut wajah sedih?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daewoo duduk gelisah. Alisnya bertaut kesal.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia diharuskan menanggung beban seberat itu? Kita menaruh kedamaian alam semesta ini ditangan namja kecil yang masih minum susu sebelum tidur?! Bisa kau bayangkan!" Ucapnya setengah berteriak. Bayangan manusia setengah kuda didepannya mendesah pelan. Ia menggelengkan kepala tanda ia sendiri sudah sangat putus asa dalam menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Kau sudah membacanya bukan _, 'sejarah akan terus berulang'_ kau paham? ' _kedatangannya akan membawa perkara_ , itu sudah direncanakan, Daewoo. _'selamanya berada dalam tiga pilihan tanpa satu pun yang membawa damai dengan keegoisannya'_. Kau mengerti? Apa pun yang kau lakukan, bahkan menghalanginya bertemu dengan ketiga pilihan itu, Dewa sudah memutuskan itu akan terjadi. Maka akan terjadi." Balas sosok berbayang itu. Daewoo terdiam. Ia memang sudah membacanya. Ia sudah tau ramalan itu.

Tetapi demi seluruh bintang di langit, bagaimana bisa mereka membiarkan Baekhyun turun tangan sendiri tanpa bantuan mereka? Bagaimana bisa namja kecil itu bertahan dengan segala pikulan berat ini?

Daewoo menyayangi Baekhyun. Yah, siapa yang tidak? Kau bisa tanya satu per satu kepada seluruh penghuni Perkemahan. Dan jawabannya akan sama.

Daewoo lebih merasa ia seperti seorang Kakak yang tidak bisa merelakan Adiknya pergi sekolah naik Bus karena takut Adiknya kenapa-kenapa dijalan.

"Tapi, bisakah kita-"

"Ibunya sendiri sudah bicara padaku, Im Daewoo. _Ia bicara padaku_. Bahkan, Ibunya sendiri, Sang Pembawa-Kutukan, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk anak tunggalnya ini. Lalu kau pikir, apa yang dapat kau lakukan jika Dewa sekali pun sudah angkat tangan?

Berpikirlah logis. Kau tau bagaimana nasib anak-anak Aphrodite yang lainnya. Kau tau bagaimana jadinya Dunia saat mereka lahir satu per satu. Kau tau kehancuran yang terjadi. Tapi kau juga tau, bahwa keturunan terakhir langsung Aphrodite, bahwa ialah, dan _hanya_ dia yang dapat memusnahkan kutukan beruntun ini. Karena hatinya yang suci dan pikirannya yang bersih akan menuntun ia melakukan sesuatu yang para tetuanya tidak dapat lakukan. Yang bisa kita semua lakukan adalah berdoa, Baekhyun-lah orang itu."

Daewoo tercekat. Ia melupakan bagian terakhir. Ya, hanya itulah yang bisa lakukan saat ini. _Berharap_. Disaat seseorang sedang memikul beban yang sebenarnya, dan sepantasnya tidak ia tanggung.

"Tapi aku tetap ingin ia menemui Delphin" Ucap Daewoo. Nadanya menunjukan bahwa inilah penawaran terakhirnya. Bayangan itu mendesah lirih.

"Baiklah. Akan kukirim roh Delphin kesini. Bersiaplah saat aku memberi tanda. Delphin tidak senang _istirahatnya_. Tapi jika ini bisa menolong, akan aku lakukukan."

Bayangan itu memudar dalam sekali kerjap. Daewoo berpaling dan berjalan pergi seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun pikir ia sudah gila. Atau bahasa halusnya, kehilangan akal sehat.

Sehun itu orang yang cermat. Kalian harus tau itu. Ia juga disiplin. Ia tidak senang jika melihat orang-orang dikelasnya bermain disaat Guru sedang mengajar. Menurutnya itu sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab. Mereka dikirim kesini untuk belajar, bukan? Mereka tidak susah-susah dijemput kesini hanya untuk bermain kertas yang disihir sehingga bisa melipat dirinya sendiri menjadi bermacam bentuk lucu.

Tapi kalian bisa membentur seorang Oh Sehun yang dikenal disiplin dan cermat itu saat kalian tau apa yang sedang dilakukannya dikelas saat ini.

Melamun.

Ya, Oh Sehun melamun.

Tidak, aku tidak salah orang, itu Oh Sehun tingkat empat kalian yang terkenal cermat dan disiplin itu.

Dan kalian akan lebih ingin membentur kepalanya saat tau apa yang dilamunkannya.

Oh Sehun itu tidak mesum. Serius. Baiklah, ia memang menonton film dewasa, tapi itu karena dipaksa kedua temannya yang brengsek itu. Tapi kalian salah jika mengira Oh Sehun itu polos.

Ia sedang membayangkan bagaimana kejadian saat ia duduk di perpustakaan tadi siang. Perpustakaannya tidak menarik, _kok_. Dari pertama ia disini, perpustakaannya begitu-begitu saja. Tidak berubah. Tapi penghuninya yang berubah.

Oh Sehun yang sedang membaca buku teralihkan perhatiannya olah namja yang sedang berjinjit meraih buku di rak-rak kayu yang tinggi itu. Rak kayunya tidak menarik, _kok_. Tapi yang menarik adalah, ehm, jangan anggap Sehun mesum, oke? Pria mana yang tidak terpana mendapati seorang namja manis sedang berjinjit meraih buku yang membuat..

Bajunya tersingkap..

Entah bajunya yang kependekan atau ia salah ambil ukuran, yang jelas baju berwarna putih itu terangkat sampai seperempat punggungnya. Memperlihat punggung putih mulusnya dan sedikit celana dalam warna ungunya itu.

Astaga, bahkan punggungnya saja sudah seindah itu. Bagaimana leher, dada, pinggang, paha-

Seseorang hentikan pikiran kotor pria ini!

Intinya, Oh Sehun melamunkan punggung putih mulus seorang yang dilihatnya di perpustakaan tadi. Lebih sial lagi saat namja itu menyapanya dan tersenyum ramah setelah berhasil mengambil nuku yang diinginkannya. Perlu diingat, Sehun tidak membantunya meraih buku itu. Ia menikmati punggung mulus dan celana dalam ungu namja itu sehingga inisiatifnya menghilang.

Namja mungil itu tidak tau pria yang disapanya ini telah mengangumi punggung putih mulusnya. Untung hanya punggung. Bagaimana jika bokongnya? Sehun bisa mimisan ditempat jadinya.

Kembali ke kelas tingkat empat, Sehun tidak sadar guru yang tadinya sedang berbicara monoton sedari satu jam yang lalu itu kini sudah beralih menatap tajam dirinya yang menatap keluar jendela dengan dagu ditopang dan mata menerawang.

"Oh Sehun.."

Sehun tidak merespon.

"Oh Sehun!"

Mungkin Sehun tuli.

"YAK! OH SEHUN!"

Sehun mengerjap pelan, mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Ya, ada apa, Saem?"

Gong Songsaenim seperti menggelembung besar saking marahnya.

"KELUAR DARI KELASKU DAN PERGI BERSIHKAN TOILET!"

Oh Sehun yang malang.

Pria setampan dirinya disuruh membersihkan toilet? Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya?

Ya, bisa kau titipkan di kloset, _kok_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya mengernyit saat pintu pondoknya diketuk seseorang.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!" Ucapnya kepada sang pengetuk pintu.

Daewoo berdiri di depan pintu. "Hyung, kenapa kemari malam-malam begini? Kan-" Ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat Daewoo memberinya isyarat tutup-mulut.

"Aku akan membawamu kesebuah tempat. Pakai mantelmu dan ikut aku, cepat!' Bisik Daewoo. Baekhyun memang heran, tetapi ia tetap mengikuti perintah Daewoo. Setelah menutup pintu, ia mengikuti Daewoo.

"Kita akan kemana, Hyung? Pekerjaan rumahku,kan, belum selesai.." Rengek Baekhyun. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan tampang murka Shin Songsaenim saat esok ia tidak mengumpulkan tugasnya.

"Diam sajalah. Soal tugasmu, aku akan bicara pada gurumu bahwa kau berhalangan mengerjakan tugas itu. Ia akan mengerti." Ucap Daewoo. Dan Baekhyun berhenti bertanya. Hanya menyelipkan tangannya di lengan Daewoo. Tempat apa ini? Mengapa seperti Rumah Hantu di karnaval yang pernah didatanginya dan teman-temannya dulu?

"Nah, Baekhyun, masuklah kedalam situ. Ada yang menunggumu" Ucap Daewoo sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu kayu yang sudah mengelupas. Tampak tidak pernah dirawat maupun digosok kayunya sehingga menua dimakan rayap.

"Tapi, Baekhyun tidak mau." Bantah Baekhyun pelan. Ia tidak suka tempat-tempat menyeramkan seperti ini.

"Mengapa? Kau takut?" Tanya Daewoo pengertian sambil mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut. Namja itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Daewoo sudah menduganya, sungguh.

"Tidak usah takut begitu. Yang menemuimu memang sedikit menyeramkan, tapi kau harus bertemu dengannya. Aku akan ada disini" Jawab Daewoo menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak masuk bersama saja, Hyung?" Rengek Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa masuk karena bukan aku yang dipanggil. Sekarang masuklah, dan tanyakan pada _nya_ apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Keturunan yang Terkutuk. Ia akan menjawabnya dan kau harus mengingat jawabannya lalu beritau padaku, oke?" Jelas Daewoo. Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia membuka gagang pintu itu. Matanya menatap Daewoo yang tersenyum menangkan padanya.

Seketika saat Baekhyun masuk, lilin-lilin yang berada di sisi-sisi ruangan menyala. Diujungnya ada tengkorak yang diselimuti semacam kabut berwarna kebiruan.

' _Aku Roh Delphin sang Peramal. Mendekatlah, Pencari, dan bertanya..'_ Baekhyun mendengar ada semacam sssuuuara desisan di kepalanya. Entah bagaimana ia tau bahwa kabut biru itulah yang bicara padanya. Baekhyun ingat apa yang harus ditanyakannya.

"Apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Keturunan yang Terkutuk?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih. Ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah kabut yang bernama Delphin itu dapat mendengarnya. Tetapi ia melihat tengkorak itu berkeretak pelan dan duduk tegak.

' _Jadi kau salah satu dari Keturunan yang Terkutuk? Dengarlah baik-baik karena apa yang diucapkan Delphin tidak akan diulangnya kembali. Pertama, yang harus dilakukannya adalah mencari apa yang telah hilang dari Pendahulunya. Kedua, ia harus dapat menghidupkan kembali bunga yang telah layu dan mengkerut menjadi bunga yang indah kembali. Ketiga, dan yang tersulit, ia harus dapat melakukan apa yang tidak dapat dilakukan oleh para Keturunan yang Terkutuk. Jika ketiga tugas selesai dilakukan, kutukan akan menghilang.. Ramalan akan selesai'_

"R-ramalan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

' _Ramalan dimana keturunan Dewi Tercantik akan diharuskan mengemban Ketiga Tugas. Dimana yang tidak dapat melakukannya akan menyebabkan kehancuran besar dan perpecahan Ketiga Dewa Besar.."_

Baekhyun termenung. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Kabut biru itu menghilang tanpa Baekhyun sadari. Ia berjalan keluar dan Daewoo sudah menunggunya didepan. Baekhyun menceritakan ulang pernyataan Sang Peramal dengan teliti kepada Daewoo.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mari kita pulang. Kulihat kau sudah menguap." Ucap Daewoo sambil terkekeh pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang sudah mengantuk. Ini mungkin sudah lewat satu jam waktu tidurnya.

"Nde!" Baekhyun berjalan duluan didepan sambil meloncat-loncat riang seperti anak kecil yang diberi boneka oleh orang tuanya. Daewoo menatap sedih Baekhyun dari belakang.

' _Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan namja yang masih begitu kecil sepertinya memikul tugas-tugas berat itu..?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Jadi kau sudah tau apa yang dilakukannya?' Tanya bayangan manusia-kuda itu pada Daewoo.

"Ya. Dan tugas-tugas itu terdengar ganjil. Apa yang hilang dari para keturunan Aphrodite? Bunga apa yang harus dibuat indah kembali? Dan apa yang tidak dapat dilakukan keturunannya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti" Ucap Daewoo mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Bayangan itu menggelen sedih.

'Kita tidak diharuskan mengerti sebab kita hanya membimbing ia. Ia-lah yang harusnya mengerti.'

Daewoo menghembuskan napas kasar.

"Baiklah. Kita lihat apa Byun Baekhyun dapat menyelesaikan tugas ini atau tidak.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fiuhh /Lap ingus/**

 **Oke, di chapter ini Yuri khususkan untuk ngejelasin ramalan tentang Baekhyun. Sudah terjawabkan ramalannya dan apa tugas Baekhyun?**

 **Maaf, Yuri updatenya ngaret banget huhu TAT. Kemaren Yuri sibuk latihan nyanti /artis wooii/ dan banyak pr jadi mian yaa~ Makasih buat yang fav atau foll FF Yuri ini, tetapi Yuri akan lebih senang dan lebih semangat nulis FF kalo kalian menyampaikan pendapat kalian tentang FF Yuri di kotak review.**

 **Chap depan mungkin lama update ya, karena bulan Maret Yuri UTS dan pengen fokus belajar. Tapi tetap review yaa~~**

 **Luv, Yuri.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat ini. Sejak melihat Baekhyun yang ada dirumah Kai waktu itu, Chanyeol merasa.. bagaimana ia mengatakannya? Ia takut tersaingi. Jujur saja, selama ini Chanyeol merasa ia-lah yang lebih unggul dibanding Sehun dengan Kai dalam taruhan ini.

Tetapi sejak kejadian di depan gedung persenjataan saat mereka sedang latihan adu pedang itu, dimana Baekhyun tidak sengaja terjatuh kearahnya dulu itu, Chanyeol malah merasa Baekhyun menjauhinya. Dan itu bukan sekadar perasaannya, atau apa, itu memang benar terjadi. Sekarang Baekhyun sudah pandai beradu pedang sehingga les privatnya dengan Chanyeol dihentikan. Dan itu mempersulit Chanyeol.

Tidak, sebenanrnya Chanyeol masih bisa menemui Baekhyun diluar jam sekolah. Yang jadi masalah disini adalah Baekhyun sendiri. Namja mungil itu seperti memiliki seribu satu alasan yang membuat Chanyeol kecewa saat namja mungil itu menolak ajakannya. Entah itu pekerjaan rumah yang harus dikerjakan segera, kerja kelompok, kecapekan, ada saja alasan Baekhyun untuk menolak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih bisa memahami jika itu hanya beberapa kali. Tapi disekolah mana kau diharuskan kerja kelompok dan mendapat tugas rumah HAMPIR SETIAP HARI? Malah makin hari, alasan itu tampak semakin konyol. Baekhyun bahkan tidak mau menatap matanya!

Dan Chanyeol.. Chanyeol kecewa.

"Akh! Aku bisa gila!" Geram Chanyeol sambil meremat surainya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Yuri present:**

 **Son of Aphrodite**

 **(chapter six,** _ **Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?**_ **)**

 **Cast:**

 **-Byun Baekhyun as Son of Aphrodite**

 **-Park Chanyeol as Son of Zeus**

 **-Oh Sehun as Son of Poseidon**

 **-Kim Jongin/Kai as Son of Hades**

 **-Kim Jongdae as Son of Athena**

 **Kris Wu as Son of Athena**

 **-Xi Luhan as Son of Ares**

 **-Do Kyungsoo as Son of Nemesis and the other cast.**

 **Genre:**

 **Fantasy, Drama, Romance, School-Life, Fluffy**

 **WARNING:**

 **YAOI, BL(Boys Love)!**

 **If you dont like YAOI, cast, or pair, let me tell you something: GO AWAS, I DONT NEED YOUR BASH! Txs!**

 **Typo(s), Afe Switch**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daewoo gelisah. Ayahnya, Chiron, sudah memeritahkannya untuk memberi tau Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Kuulangi, **yang sebenarnya**. Itu berarti memberitau Baekhyun bahwa ada tugas yang harus diselesaikannya. Bahwa kedamaian para Dewa-Dewi berada di tangannya. Oh, itu akan mudah. Jika saja menjelaskan kau tidak menjelaskan itu kepada bocah yang lugu dan banyak tanya semacam Baekhyun, tentu saja mudah.

Tapi hidup memang tidak mudah. Dan Daewoo tau para Kakak-Kakaknya dulu juga pasti pernah mengalami apa yang ia alamai sekarang. Yeah, menjadi anak seorang pelatih tak pernah mudah. Tetapi, toh, cepat atau lambat, Baekhyun tetap harus tau. Sekarang, besok, lusa, bulan depan, tahun depan, semua sama saja. Malah, lebih cepat kau beritau, maka lebih banyak waktu Baekhyun.

Tapi Daewoo takut. Ia takut Baekhyun tidak sanggup melakukannya. Dan bagaimana bisa ia kehilangan seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri? Bagaimana bila Baekhyun berakhir seperti yang lainnya? Daewoo tidak sanggup membayangkannya. Tetapi ia akan merasa bersalah jika menyembunyikan hal ini terlalu lama dari Baekhyun. Orang yang menjadi pokok rahasia itu sendiri. Dan Daewoo berjanji, bagaimana pun nanti, ia akan membuat Baekhyun berhasil.

Baekhyun pun juga gundah. Ia merasa, entah bagaimana, Delphin, si Kabut Biru itu seolah memberikan tugas itu padanya. Seolah-olah, ialah yang diharuskan melakukan itu semua. Bahkan suara bisikan itu sering terdengar olehnya pada saat malam hari. Tidur Baekhyun tak pernah nyenyak sejak saat itu. Ia tanpa disadari, berusaha memahami perkataan sang Peramal. Tapi bagaimana pun Baekhyun mencoba, bagaimana pun ia berusaha, ia tetap tidak bisa. Ia penasaran, sangat, pada perkataan Delphin itu.

Dan semua terjawab sudah. Saat itu, Baekhyun berencana menemui Daewoo untuk minta ditemani membeli sepatu flat. Karena sepatu sendal membuat kakinya sakit, jujur saja. Saat itu ruangan Daewoo kosong. Mungkin namja itu sedang keluar, jadi Baekhyun memutuskan menunggu saja disitu. Matanya tanpa sengaja mendapati sebuah buku. Buku dengan sampul cokelat usang, mungkin dulu buku ini sangat bagus dan terlihat mengkilap, tetapi sudah usang dimakan waktu. Karena penasaran, Baekhyun mulai membukanya. Awalnya hanya membuka sedikit. Tetapi ia merasa ganjil karena dibagian belakang hanya ada kertas polos. Tanpa tulisan apa pun.

Maka sambil menunggu Daewoo datang, Baekhyun mulai membaca. Dibagian awal, bukannya menemukan daftar isi atau kata pengantar penulis, ia mendapati lukisan seorang wanita amat cantik. Dibawahnya tertulis, Aphrodite, I. Baekhyun merasa senang. Pikirnya, ini buku tentang Ibuku. Maka bukan hal yang salah jika aku membaca buku Ibuku. Dan ia terus membaca. Sampai dibagian akhir Aphrodite. Tertulis:

 _Aphrodite yang cantik jelita, yang selalu membanggakan keindahan dirinya, akhirnya mendapat ganjaran. Karena ketidaksetiaannya kepada Haphaestus, maka ia dihukum. Dikutuk oleh suaminya sendiri, yang pada saat itu dibutakan amarah dan rasa kecewanya. Haphaestus mengutus Aphrodite, dan semua keturunan Aphrodite yang bukan bersama ia, untuk mengalami penderitaan yang berat._

 _Aphrodite mau tidak mau harus berkelana untuk memenuhi permintaan suaminya. Dan kutukan itu selamanya tidak pernah dicabut oleh Haphaestus, bagaimanapun Aphrodite memohon ampun._

Dan Baekhyun tertegun. Tangannya gemetar. Ternyata masih ada yang lain. Setiap keturunan Aphrodite ditulis dibalik buku itu. Dan semuanya.. di akhir bab mereka.. mereka tidak berhasil.

 _.. dan karena frustasi, ia membunuh dirinya sendiri dari jurang._

 _.. dibunuh karena kekesalan dan rasa cemburu._

 _.. depresi dan menjadi gila._

Air mata Baekhyun sudah menggenang. Semua keturunan Aphrodite berakhir sama, bagaimana pun caranya. Tapi tangannya tetap membalik buku itu. Sampai bab terakhir, ada lukisan wajahnya. Dan ceritanya dibuku itu belum ada. Buku itu terjatuh dari tangannya. Pandangannya kosong. Saat itu daewoo datang. Daewoo langsung tau apa yang terjadi saat ia melihat buku itu sudah tergeletak di lantai. Dengan cepat namja itu memeluk Baekhyun.

"H-hyung.. A-aku tidak mau seperti mereka.. Hiks.. Aku.. Tidak mau gila, bunuh diri atau dibunuh.." Racau Baekhyun. Tangannya dingin dan bergemetaran. Daewoo sendiri tidak tau harus bagaimana. Baekhyun tidak tau bagaimana menjelaskan perasaannya saat ini. Disatu sisi, ia senang karena akhirnya tau apa maksud perkataan Delphin, disisi lain, ia sedih dan takut karena memikirkan apakah ia sanggup atau tidak menjalankan tugas itu. Daewoo menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya sekarang. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kurahasiaakan. Aku tau, ini terdengar sangat buruk. Tapi lihat, ceritamu belum tertulis disitu. Kau masih memiliki kesempatan menentukan jalanmu sendiri, Bee. Lihat!" Daewoo menyodorkan buku itu kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih sesenggukan hanya menatap kosong buku itu. "Yang harus kau percaya adalah, bahwa kau tidak seperti mereka. Mereka serakah, mereka tidak dapat memilih. Dan saat mereka memilih.. itu sudah terlambat. Tapi aku tau kau tidak seperti itu" Ucap Daewoo menenangkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Daewoo. "Hyun harus berjanji padaku, bahwa apa aku akan seperti mereka, atau aku berhasil, Hyung harus berjanji harus selalu ada disampingku.." Lirih Baekhyun. Daewoo langsung menghambur kearah Baekhyun. Tangannya mengusapi kepala namja manis itu. "Iya, nea dongsaeng. Hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menertawakan Chanyeol yang tampak menyedihkan. Namja tinggi itu tampak seperti zombie berjalan. Sehun tau Baekhyun menjauhi Chanyeol. Dan itu membuatnya senang. Apalagi Baekhyun tidak bersikap menjauh padanya seperti yang namja manis itu lakukan pada Chanyeol. Terkadang, jika tanpa sengaja ia dan Baekhyun berpapasan dengan Chanyeol, Sehun langsung merangkul Baekhyun tanpa kentara. Dan Sehun menyeringai melihat wajah Chanyeol memerah dan berlalu dari situ. Sehun menganggap Chanyeol telah kalah. Dan saingan yang tersisa saat ini hanya Kai.

Tapi sejujurnya, Sehun juga mulai merasa tidak enak pada Baekhyun. Setelah sekian lama ia dekat dengan Baekhyun, disaat ia mulai mengenali namja manis itu, ia merasa bahwa mereka bertiga tidak lebih dari kumoulan namja brengsek saat menyadari apa tujuannya berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Sangat tidak bermutu dan terkesan sangat bejat. Apalagi jika melihat senyum Baekhyun yang manis dan lugu itu. Heti Sehun remuk melihatnya.

"Baek.." Tegur Sehun. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Selalu begini. Setiap kali namja mungil itu dihadapkan dengan ice cream, atau gulali, atau sesuatu yang manis-manis, ia selalu lupa dengannya. Ia akan sibuk dengan makananya. Tidak jarang ia bicara sendiri dengan makananya. Konyol memang, tetapi jika Baekhyun yang melakukannya, hal seperti itu malah terlihat menggemaskan.

"Nggg?" Dengung Baekhyun. Ia sibuk menjilati ice cream cupnya yang hampir meleleh itu. Sehun menatapnya datar. Tangannya akhirnya meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, membuat namja manis itu mendongan ke arahnya. "Kau sibuk sekali dengan ice creammu. Sampai melupakan aku.." Ucap Sehun sambil memasang wajah merajuknya yang, demi kulit hitam Kai, sangatlah tidak cocok!

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menyesal. "Maafkan aku, Hyung. Tetapi icecream ini sangat enak!" Ucap Baekhyun membela dirinya. Sehun mendengus. "Ayo, jalan-jalan lagi!" Ajaknya. Memang tadi mereka berhenti untuk duduk didepan danau sebab Baekhyun mengeluh ia tidak dapat memakan ice creamnya dengan nyaman jika sambil berjalan. Sehun tanpa kentara mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Baekhyun yang mungil. Sehun tidak pernah bosan seperti ini. Baekhyun itu cukup pemalu. Ia sungkan mengajak orang lain bicara lebih dulu. Tetapi jika itu dengan Baekhyun, Sehun tidak keberatan hanya jalan-jalan seperti ini tanpa bicara. Saat sudah mulai petang, Sehun mengatar Baekhyun pulang. Sehun merasa wajahnya memanas ketika melihat punggung Baekhyun yang berjalan ke pintu.

Ia teringat bagaimana ia dengan nistanya, memandangi punggung Baekhyun di perpustakaan itu dulu. Tapi Sehun tidak pernah menyesal. Dan Sehun tidak berbohong, jika ia berkata degupan saat bersama Baekhyun itu.. berbeda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sudah bertekad. Bagaimana pun juga, hari ini Baekhyun tidak dapat mengelak lagi. Chanyeol sudah bertanya pada teman sekelas Baekhyun, dan semua menjawab hari ini mereka tidak ada kegiatan kerja kelompok atau pun tugas rumahan. Tidak. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun lepas lagi kali ini.

Saat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di kantin, Chanyeol langsung menghampiri meja Baekhyun. Ia tidak peduli dengan Jongdae disana. Ia melihat Baekhyun nampak gelagapan ketika melihatnya berjalan ke meje mereka.

"Hai, Baekhyun!" Sapa Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. Ia berpura-bura sibuk dengan bukunya. Tapi Chanyeol tau anak itu hanya berpura-pura.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana jika hari ini kita pergi ke festifal besok lusa?" Ajak Chanyeol langsung. Baekhyun tersedak susunya. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin membuka mulutnya, Chanyeol langsung menyela.

"Dan aku tau, hari ini kau tidak ada kerja kelompok, tugas rumah, dan juga, kau tidak punya alasan menolak ajakanku kali ini" Ucap Chanyeol kali ini nada bicaranya lebih tegas. Baekhyun terbelalak.

"A-aku.." Pipinya meronamendapati wajah Chanyeol begitu dekat dengannya. "Aku.."

Chanyeol geram dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu mencari-cari alasan. Cukup sudah. Chanyeol menarik pergelangan Baekhyun. Oh, ia tidak peduli dengan bisik-bisik orang. "Katakan Baekhyun, ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak seperti ini padaku dulu" Tanya Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak bisa, bahkan untuk berpura-pura bersikap tidak ada apa-apa saat ini.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa, kok.." Jawab Baekhyun. Kepalanya menunduk. Ia terlalu malu saat ini. Chanyeol menggeram. "Aku tau ada yang tidak beres, Byun! Katakan padaku!"

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol berteriak. Baekhyun tidak tau bahwa Chanyeol yang tampak ceria dan periang itu bisa terlihat semengerikan ini. Tatapn Chanyeol berubah lembut. "Aku tidak bisa, jika terus seperti ini. Oleh sebab itu katakan padaku.." Pinta Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahan melihat wajah Hyung! A-aku malu.." Cicit Baekhyun di akhir kalimatnya. Chanyeol tertegun sejenak, sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum. "Kau menggemaskan sekali, heum?" Ucap Chanyeol. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun saat ini.

"Kyaaaaa!~~~" Pekik Baekhyun. Dan namja mungil itu berlari. Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihatnya. Karena baginya, ini sudah cukup jelas, bahwa Baekhyun menerima ajakannya.

Besok paginya, Baekhyun terlambat. Dan itu karena semalaman ia memikirkan kejadian Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia menggemaskan dengan wajah yang sangat dekat. Baekhyun terburu-buru meraih tasnya dan langsung berlari ke sekolah.

Syukurlah pelajaran belum dimulai. Baekhyun tersenyum lega. Tetapi.. ada yang ganjil disini..

Baekhyun merasa deja vu dengan pandangan orang-orang padanya.. Ini cara orang menatapnya pada saat.. Saat..

Oh tidak..

Ini gawat..

Baekhyun meraba kelopak matanya. Oh tidak, ia melupakan soft lensnya! Dan sekarang, sudah lebih dari setengah sekolah menatapnya dan dia.. dia..

Baekhyun menatap ngeri sekumpulan orang yang menyeringai padanya.

' _Tolong aku..'_

 **-TBC-**

 **Tara! Ciee, tuh Baekhyunnya lupa pake soft lens ke sekolah! Puas kauu!**

 **Dan maaf, giliran KaiBaek moment yang absen disini, setelah UTS, Yuri langsung ngetik kilat ini FF. Jadi tolong dihargai ya.**

 **Dan jujur aja, Yuri kehilangan semangat nulis gegara reviewnya menurun. Jadi jangan salahkan Yuri kalau tiba-tiba ini jadi ga lanjut-lanjut.**

 **/digampar/**

 **Bomat.**

 **Tapi kalau emang pen ini lanjut,**

 **REVIEW JUSEYOOO~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

[ **Untuk** _ **kamu, kamu dan kamu,**_ **tolong baca author note dibawah.]**

Baekhyun tidak tau harus berbuat bagaimana saat ini. Baekhyun tidak berani bergerak kemana pun. Matanya bergerak gelisah. Daewoo. Cih, namja itu justru tidak terlihat disaat genting seperti ini. Baekhyun merasa posisinya sangat tidak diuntungkan. Satu banding.. Oh, siapa peduli saat ini berapa orang yang menatap Baekhyun seperti makanan cepat saji. Pikirkan saja bagaimana cara Baekhyun dapat lolos dari sini dengan kondisi baik-baik saja. Well, secara mental, paling tidak.

'Oke, Baekhyun, kau harus lari!' Ucap batin Baekhyun.

'Bodoh, bagaimana aku bisa lari jika mereka mengepung aku seperti ini?' Balas Baekhyun.

'Lari saja! Yang penting menjauh dari sini!'

'Oh, baiklah. Lari. Iya, lari!'

Baekhyun berlari dengan cepat. Yah, setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan. Karena pada kenyataannya, seorang namja dengan sekali kedipan mata telah berhasil mencekal tangan Baekhyun. Namja itu merapatkan tubuhnya ke Baekhyun. Kepalanya ia dekatkan ke ceruk leher namja mungil itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Manis? Kita bahkan belum bersenang-senang, kan?" Oh my, suaranya membuat lutut Baekhyun bergetar. Baekhyun ingin menangis. Rasanya percuma saja ia datang kesini. Percuma saja latihan yang dilakukannya dengan Daewoo tiap malam jika tetap saja hal seperti ini terjadi. Baekhyun sudah pernah diperlakukan seperti ini saat ia genap berusia lima belas tahun. Oleh kakak kelasnya dulu. Ya, tidak benar-benar dilecehkan sih, tapi tetap saja bagi anak berusia lima belas tahun hal itu pasti membuatnya trauma.

"T-tolong, Sunbae.. A-aku harus masuk ke kelas.." Cicit Baekhyun. Namja itu terkekeh mengerikan. "Kau tidak perlu masuk kelas hari ini. Mari bermain bersamaku dan teman-temanku. Tenanglah. _Tidak akan terasa sakit_ " Namja itu memberi penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya. Bibir jahanam namja itu mulai bergerilya di leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha menepis kepala namja itu dari lehernya, tapi namja itu malah memiting lengannya kebelakang. Ia tidak memperdulikan rintihan sakit Baekhyun. Bahkan teman-teman namja itu sudah mulai mengikuti jejak namja pertama tadi. Sekarang air mata Baekhyun benar-benar menetes membasahi wajahnya. Tapi tidak satu pun namja itu perduli.

Ingin minta tolong pada siapa? Para murid-murid lain dan guru pasti sudah masuk kelas. Sekolah telah sepi. Siapa yang dapat menolongnya saat ini?

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Teriak seseorang dari belakang. Baekhyun mendesah lega. Setidaknya, namja-namja brengsek itu tidak sempat memasukan tangannya ke baju seragamnya. Namja pertama, yang sepertinya pemimpin segerombolan lelaki itu menoleh. "Bukan urusanmu, pergilah, Kai!" Ucapnya ketus kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya menjilati leher Baekhyun.

Kai menggeram kesal. Ia tidak tau siapa namja yang telah dilecehkan gerombolan itu, tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkannya. Dengan geram ia menarik kerah belakang namja itu. "Dengar, Jun, aku tidak peduli jika kau merusak properti sekolah, tetapi melakukan pelecehan seperti ini pada adik kelasmu, itu sangat tidak bermoral, kau tau?" Ucap Kai. Matanya melirik ingin tau siapa yang menjadi korban namja bernama Jun itu. Secepat Jun menepis lengan Kai dari kemejanya, secepat itu juga mata Kai membulat melihat siapa namja itu.

"Baekhyun?"

Oh, kini Kai tidak hanya geram, ia akan mengamuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Yuri present:**

 **Son of Aphrodite**

 **(Chapter seven,** _ **Dag Dig Dug ini mengapa kurasakan pada mereka?**_ **)**

 **Cast:**

 **-Byun Baekhyun as Son of Aphrodite**

 **-Park Chanyeol as Son of Zeus**

 **-Oh Sehun as Son of Poseidon**

 **-Kim Jongin/Kai as Son of Hades**

 **-Kim Jongdae as Son of Athena**

 **-Kris Wu as Son of Athena**

 **-Xi Luhan as Son of Ares**

 **-Do Kyungsoo as Son of Nemesis and the other cast**

 **Genre:**

 **Fantasy, Romance, Drama, School-Life, Fluffy**

 **WARNING:**

 **YAOI, BL(Boys Love)!**

 **If you dont like YAOI, cast, or pair, let me tell you something: GO AWAY, I DONT NEED YOUR BASH AND JUDGE! Txs!**

 **Also, Typo(s), Age Switch**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai tidak tau bagaimana bisa ia semurka itu hanya karena melihat Baekhyun digerayangi hampir selusin namja. Itu hal biasa. Jun biasa melakukan itu di pojokan gudang dan dimana pun ia mau. Itu hal yang sangat biasa. Kai juga tidak akan munafik dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam _itu_ karena ia memang pernah. Tapi..

Melihat Baekhyun diperlakukan seperti itu..

Kai merasa..

Ia tidak terima..

Dan bagaimana bisa pula ia, dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, telah membuat hampir selusin namja itu mendapat luka lebam-lebam hampir disekujur tubuh mereka? Lebih parah Jun. Kai hampir merasa iba padanya saat melihat namja itu berjalan dengan tertatih bersama teman-teman brengseknya itu. Tapi sayangnya, kemarahannya yang lebih dominan saat ini mengatakan bahwa Jun pantas mendapatkan itu.

Kai berjongkok menghampiri Baekhyun. Seragam putihnya telah kotor dan kelihatan lusuh karena dipakai berbaring di tanah. Bahkan wajahnya juga kotor dengan air mata bercampur debu tanah. Matanya sembab dan basah karena air mata. Mata itu..

Kai memang sering menatap mata Baekhyun sebelum ini namun kali ini.. Rasanya mata itu terlihat lebih memikat, lebih bersinar dan.. untuk ketiga kalinya, bagaimana bisa hanya dengan menatap mata seseorang Kai merasakan dorongan untuk mencumbui orang tersebut? Bahkan saat ini, pikiran Kai yang tadinya merasa simpati melihat Baekhyun dengan baju lusuh kusut sekarang berubah. Untuk keempat kalinya, bagaimana bisa Kai berpendapat Baekhyun terlihat amat seksi saat ini?

Terakhir, untuk yang kelima kalinya, **bagaimana bisa Kai mencium Baekhyun?** Maksudku, benar-benar menciumnya. Bukan sekedar menempelkan bibir mereka, tapi lebih tepatnya Kai terlihat seperti hendak memakan kedua belah cherry milik Baekhyun.

"Hmmpptt! Ng. Hyunggh.." Desah Baekhyun tertahan. Kai tidak perduli Baekhyun hampir kehabisan nafasnya. Bibir Baekhyun yang terasa manis, lembut, dan memabukan itu lah yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Hyunghh.. Lephasskhaan.. Hiks.." Baekhyun mulai menangis lagi. Baekhyun kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang lemah seperti ini. Bahkan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri ia tidak bisa. Dari dulu, Baekhyun tidak dapat menolak sesuatu untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Selalu seperti itu. Baekhyun sudah tidak perduli lagi apa yang Kai lakukan. Percuma saja. Tapi kalian harus percaya, bahwa Baekhyun sepertinya memiliki begitu banyak orang-orang yang bersedia melindunginya.

 **BUAGHT!**

Tubuh Kai terpelanting secara tiba-tiba. Kali ini, Baekhyun tidak berani membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang telah menolongnya. Tidak. Baekhyun tidak mau berbuat kesalahan yang sama. Ia hanya meringkuk dengan mata tertutup rapat. Baekhyun dapat mendengar bahwa kedua orang tersebut mulai bertengkar. Telinga Baekhyun panas mendengarnya dan hatinya ngilu. Apa ia hanya bisa membuat orang-orang bertengkar? Apa ia hanya bisa menangis terus? Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya tida-tiba sudah berada digendongan seseorang. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak membuka matanya.

"Baekhyun?!" Oh Tuhan, itu adalah suara orang yang paling ia ingin dengar saat ini. Baekhyun tau kalau oran gitu sudah mendekatinya- otomatis ia juga mendekati orang yang sedang menggendongnya ini. Orang itu-Daewoo-langsung menyuruh namja yang menggendong Baekhyun itu ke ruangannya. Baekhyun lega sekali sudah bertemu Daewoo. Karena dari sekian banyak orang disini, hanya Daewoo yang tidak akan terpengaruh oleh kekuatan mata Baekhyun.

Setengah jam kemudian, Baekhyun sudah berbaring di kasur Daewoo yang nyaman dan empuk. Dengan semangkuk ice cream di pangkuannya dan Daewoo yang menggerutu disebelahnya. Oh, jangan lupakan orang yang telah menolong Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya itu. Chanyeol, si namja itu, hanya berdiri dengan bahu bersandar di ambang pintu. Bibirnya tersenyum melihat perdebatan antara Daewoo dan Baekhyun.

Daewoo panik mengetahui Baekhyun kesekolah tanpa soft lens. Ia ingin sekali menggetuk kepala namja itu dengan buku yang kebetulan sedang dipegangnya. Tapi itu bisa dilakukan nanti. Daewoo mengambil baju Baekhyun di pondok namja mungil itu, menyuruhnya mandi, dan menanyakan apa yang Baekhyun perlukan. Dan _sesuatu_ yang namja mungil itu perlukan membuat Daewoo merasa dimanfaatkan. Baekhyun minta ice cream, gula-gula dan cake red velvet. Ya. Itu yang Baekhyun perlukan. Itu yang membuat Daewoo benar-benar menggetuk kepala Baekhyun. Tetapi alih-alih menggunakan buku, Daewoo memilih menggunakan kotak P3K mini diatas meja.

Lupakan soal icecream dan gula-gula. Daewoo mulai khawatir. Apa yang terjadi kali ini lebih meyakinkan Daewoo betapa Baekhyun itu terlalu muda, terlalu rapuh dan ceroboh untuk melakukan tugas-tugasnya yang amat berat itu. Tapi Daewoo telah berjanji ia akan membantu Baekhyun. Dan untuk tugas pertama, Daewoo sudah tau apa yang harus Baekhyun cari. _Rasa ketidakegoisan_. Tetapi daewoo belum mengatakan hal ini pada Baekhyun. Karena ini tugasnya. Dan ia diharuskan mencari tau hal ini sendiri. Daewoo hanya menunggu. Ya, menunggu Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai duduk merenung dengan diam. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia hampir melakukan pelecehan pada adik kelasnya dan bahan taruhannya dengan teman-temannya? Sungguh, Kai merasa ia orang paling keji di dunia saat ini. dan omong-omong soal taruhan itu.. Yah.. Taruhan itu memang masih berjalan. Tetapi Kai merasa bahwa mereka bertiga-Ia, Chanyeol dan Sehun- mendekati Baekhyun bukan semata-mata hanya karena taruhan itu. Sekarang hal itu lebih terasa seperti.. keinginan mereka sendiri.

Bukan karen ataruhan, bukan karena keusilan mereka, tetapi memang bagian kecil dari hati mereka yang menuntun mereka melakukan itu. Dan jujur saja, mereka memang mulai melupakan taruhan itu. Chanyeol melempar pandangan dingin kepada Kai dari tempatnya bermain biliard bersama Sehun saat ini. Sehun hanya memandang heran Chanyeol. Mereka memang terkadang berkelahi karena beberapa lelucon yang berlebihan, tetapi Sehun tidak pernah merasa aura dingin seperti ini diantara mereka bertiga.

"Hei, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan tidak aku ketahui?" Tanya Sehun pelan. Ia merasa seperti orang dungu diantara kedua temannya saat ini. "Tanyakan saja padanya. Aku juga ingin tau apa yang membuat ia tega mencabuli adik kelasnya sendiri" Ucap Chanyeol penuh sindiran sambil mengedikan bahunya. Mata Kai memicing. Cara Chanyeol mengucapkannya itu terlalu berlebihan baginya. Mata Sehun melotot. "Kau melakukan itu, Kai? Itukah yang membuat kalian berdua membolos tanpa mengajakku kemaren?" Ucap Sehun tidak terima.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak tau apa-apa.. Jadi tutup mulut.." Ucap Kai. Suaranya yang secara kontras semakin pelan penuh ancaman. Chanyeol hanya menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Aku mengatakan apa yang kulihat. Bahkan kau membuat Baekhyun menangis. Sungguh sangat gantleman, kan?" Sindir Chanyeol. Mata Sehun melotot untuk yang kedua kalinya. Baekhyun? Kai melecehkan Baekhyun? Kai membuat Baekhyun menangis? Sebagian besar dari diri Sehun mendukungnya untuk menghadiahkan Kai kepalan tangannya, tetapi sebagian lagi, yang lebih manusiawi berkata untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Kai lebih dahulu.

"Kai.. Apa maksud Chanyeol? Apa itu benar?" Tanya Sehun. Kai mendesah pelan. "Aku datang terlambat kemarin, dan aku melihat Baekhyun dikerumini oleh gengnya Jun. Mereka melecehkan Baekhyun bersama-sama. Lalu aku menolongnya dan-"

"Oh, lihat! Si penolong yang menjelma menjadi pelaku! Lucu sekali.." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Kai dengan decihan meremehkan. Kini Kai sudah terlalu lelah untuk bersabar. Kai langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Chanyeol. "Tuan Tau-Segala, kurasa kau harus mendengarkanku lebih dulu sebelum berpendapat. Kau memang melihat, tetapi aku melihat lebih banyak, jadi tutup mulu!" Bentak Kai. Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa. "Duduk, Kai. Lanjutkan!" Perintah Sehun yang sedari tadi diam.

"Tetapi kalian tidak tau. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Dalam sepersekian detik setelah aku membantunya berdiri dan menatap matanya aku merasa.. Aku merasa seola-olah didunia ini, yang aku inginkan hanya dirinya. Dan aku hilang kendali. Dan itu, hanya itu yang Chanyeol lihat." Kai melanjutkan ceritanya. Di akhir kalimatnya, kali ini Kai yang melempar pandangan membunuhnya pada Chanyeol. Sehun terdiam. Otak cerdasnya sedang berusaha mencerna cerita Kai. Tetapi tidak menemukan jawaban apa pun.

"Tenanglah, Kai. Aku percaya padamu. Kurasa satu-satunya hal yang bisa kau lakukan adalah meminta maaf pada Baekhyun dan jelaskan segalanya" Ucap Sehun. Kai hanya mengangguk. "Aku akan minta maaf padanya nanti malam". Tetapi Chanyeol tertawa-yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan ditelinga Kai. "Kau punya masalah tentang itu, Park?" Tanya Kai merasa tersinggung.

"Maafkan aku, tetapi kurasa kau tidak dapat mendatangi Baekhyun hari ini" Ucap Chanyeol, senyum congkak bermain di bibirnya. Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Dan aku tidak dapat karena..?"

"Karena aku akan mengajaknya ke festifal kembang api malam ini" Ucap Chanyeol. Nada kemenangan tersirat di setiap kata dalam ucapannya. Sehun tidak peduli lagi dengan perdebatan kedua namja itu. Ia hanya memikirkan keadaan Baekhyunnya saat ini. Oh, ya, aku tidak salah saat menulis bahwa Sehun menganggap Baekhyun miliknya. Sehun memang merasa seperti itu. Dan oleh karena itu, ia tidak akan menyerahkan Baekhyun pada siapa pun. Baik itu Chanyeol atau Kai. Berbagai rencana sudah tersedia di kepala Sehun. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yan gtepat untuk melaksakannya.

 **TBC**

 **Oke. Ini ngadet. Banget. Yuri tau. Maaf banget. Tapi Yuri memang sibuk banget beberapa minggu ini. Yuri punya beberapa pesan buat beberapa orang.**

 **ByunTaenggo: Maaf, tapi kamu salah. Aku ga pernah jadi** _ **anak broken home**_ **, for your informaton. Dan aku sangat minta maaf kalau kamu merasa fanfic ini hancur, aku persilahkan kamu close page ini. Dan perlukah aku ngulang untuk yang** _ **kesekian kalinya**_ **kalau nama asli aku Stephanie Emmanuella Yuri. Real. No edit. Ya, aku memang ga normal. Dan kamu yang merasa** _ **normal**_ **silahkan pergi dan gausah ganggu aku.**

 **KIMKAI &GUEST: Kalau fanfic ini ga sesuai dengan seleramu, tolong jangan paksakan diri untuk membacanya. Aku ga perlu sampah kalian.**

 **Fck u: Dan kamu juga jangan jadi PENGECUT yang cuman bash pakai guest. Dan juga, kalau memang kamu punya masalah sama aku, jangan ganggu Ka Yuta. Kalau kamu punya keberanian, aku yakin kamu bakal hubungi aku secara personal.** _ **Kalau kamu punya**_ **.**

 **GuestI &GuestII : Dear, for your information, fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran aku setelah baca Percy Jackson. Aku ga plagiat fanfic mana pun. Mungkin ada beberapa fanfic lain dengan tema sama, tapi plot kami beda. Don't bash if you know nothing. Ya, aku memang ga secantik Yuri SNSDmu, dan terima kasih untuk penegasannya. Aku ga kebelet pemes, justru kamu yang kebelet pemes dengan cara bash orang disana-sini. Kamu ga capek? **_**Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya**_ **, jangan bawa-bawa Ka Yuta tentang masalah ini.**

 **Oh my, yang suka war siapa, coba? Aku ga perlu sebut satu per satu anak** _ **normal**_ **yang dengan** _ **sangat baik hatinya**_ **ikut mengurus hidup kami, kan? Dan kamu sadar ga kalau kelakuan dan tutur katamu bahkan galebih baik dari gelandangan di jalanan. Aku memang ga cantik, aku memang suka mereka yang** _ **istimewa**_ **, tetapi aku ga butuh kamu ngurusin hidup aku. Terima kasih.**


	9. Chapter 9

Baekhyun duduk didepan lemari bajunya yang terbuka. Beberapa pakaian tergelatak tak beraturan di sebelahnya. Bibirnya cemberut saat merasa ia tidak menemukan apa yang tengah dicarinya. Ia mulai mengobrak-abrik isi lemari itu.

"Aish.. Baju itu baru kulipat kemarin dan sekarang sudah tak ada. Apakah di tempat ini ada pencuri?" Gerutunya. Seandainya ada yang melihat Baekhyun saat ini, mungkin orang itu akan terpekik gemas melihat bagaimana tingkah remaja itu yang tengah berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Bibirnya yang mengerucut itu terlihat menggemaskan sekali.

"Aku akan pergi ke Festival Kembang Api dengan Chanyeol Hyung malam ini dan aku sudah menyiapkan baju yang akan kupakai dua hari yang lalu! Sekarang dimana baju itu sekarang? Aku akan pakai apa nanti saat bertemu Chanyeol Hyung? Aish.." Baekhyun mengomel sendiri sambil terus melakukan kegiatannya. Daewoo yang sedang duduk di atas kasur mengamati tingkah Baekhyun itu hanya menatap si mungil itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau hanya akan bertemu Chanyeol, Baek. Kau sudah sering berjalan dengannya, bukan? Lalu mengapa sekarang kau gugup sekali? Seperti mau bertemu Presiden saja.." Cibir Daewoo. Baekhyun cemberut. Ia duduk disebelah Daewoo. Tangannya memeluk lengan pemuda itu. Matanya menatap mata Daewoo dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Hyung.. Dae-i Hyung.. Mau kan membantu Baekhyun?" Pinta Baekhyun. Daewoo mencibir. Ia tau apa yang akan Baekhyun minta.

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Kekuatan yang kumiliki ini tidak untuk disalah gunakan dengan sembarang, kau tau itu, kan?" Ucap Daewoo. Baekhyun menyelundupkan wajahnya ke lengan Daewoo. "Hyung.. Kumohon, satu kaliiiii saja~" Pintanya. Lengkap dengan aegyo attack.

Oke. Daewoo kalah. Daewoo menyerah. Tidak dengan aegyo dan puppy eyes itu.

"Baiklah. Untuk satu kali saja, oke?" Ucap Daewoo lelah.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Hyung! Hyung yang terbaik!"

Daewoo menggerakan jemari tangannya sedikit dan sebuah sweeter rajut putih bercorak kelinci tiba-tiba sudah ada ditangannya. Baekhyun bertepuk tangan gembira melihat sweeter yang ia cari-cari itu kini berada di tangan Daewoo.

"Yeay!~ Daewoo Hyung, kau hebat sekali!" Ucap Baekhyun girang. Daewoo hanya mendengus.

Baekhyun selalu menjadi kelemahannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OH YURI PRESENT:**

 **Son Of Aphrodite, Chapter eight (** _ **Dilema dengan anak Tiga Besar**_ **)**

 **Cast:**

 **-Byun Baekhyun as Son of Aphrodite**

 **-Park Chanyeol as Son of Zeus**

 **-Oh Sehun as Son of Poseidon**

 **-Kim Jongin/Kai as Son of Hades**

 **-Kim Jongdae as Son of Athena**

 **-Kris Wu as Son of Athena**

 **-Xi Luhan as Son of Ares**

 **-Do Kyungsoo as Son of Nemesis adn the other cast**

 **Genre:**

 **Fantasy, Romance, Drama, School-Life,Fluffy**

 **WARNING:**

 **YAOI, BL(Boys Love)!**

 **If you dont like YAOI, my cast, or my pair, let me tell you something: GO AWAY! I DONG NEED YOUR BASH AND JUDGE! Txs!**

 **Also, Typo(s), Age Switch**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menatap layar ponsel pintarnya. Jemarinya dengan lincah mengetik di keyboard ponselnya. Chanyeol sendiri sudah siap di depan gerbang Perkemahan. Chanyeol memakai jaket kulit hitam dan kaus hitam polos didalamnya. Rambutnya diatata dengan poni yang dinaikan ke atas, memamerkan keningnya. Penampilannya sangat serasi dengan motor sport hitamnya.

Tidak lama, Chanyeol tiba-tiba tersenyum melihat sosok yang berjalan mendatanginya. Bahkan dalam gelap seperti ini, namja itu tetap terlihat bersinar. Seperti melengkapi penampilan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memakai kaos putih sebagai dalaman dilapis sweeter rajut putih dengan corak kelinci. Rambutnya yang cokelat madu sudah memanjang sehingga menjuntai hampir menutupi mata bulan sabit miliknya.

Disamping Chanyeol, Baekhyun tampak seperti seorang malaikat yang mengencani iblis. Baekhyun dengan pakaian putihnya dan Chanyeol dengan pakaian serba hitamnya terlihat saling melengkapi. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan gugup. Pipinya merona merah menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tampak sangat tampan malam ini.

"Kita berangkat?" Tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan. Baekhyun mengangguk malu. Astaga, Chanyeol gemas sekali dengan sikap Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Baekhyun selalu tampak sempurna dimata Chanyeol. Pipinya yang selalu memerah jika dirayu Chanyeol itu membuat Chanyeol ingit menggigitnya. Setelah memabantu Baekhyun menaiki motornya, kedua anak adam itu pergi menembus gelapnya malam.

Daewoo menatap perginya pasangan itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Di satu sisi, aku ingin melihat Baekhyun bahagia. Di sisi lainnya.. aku takut kehilangan Baekhyun.. Huh, apakah sesulit ini menjadi Seorang Penjaga?" Ucap Daewoo pada semilir angin. Matanya yang sendu sudah cukup untuk menunjukan apa yang dirasakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menatap layar ponselnya dengan ekspresi datar. Sebuah foto yang ditampilkan ponsel itu sudah dipandangi Sehun sedari tadi. Foto dirinya dan Baekhyun. Sehun ingat sekali. Saat itu ia sedang menemani Baekhyun belajar. Namja mungil itu berkata ada perkerjaan rumah yang sulit baginya, dan Sehun dengan sukarela membantunya mengerjakan tugasnya.

Ternyata, kedua namja itu tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah Baekhyun. Melainkan bermain monopoli. Baru setengah jam menghadapi buku pelajarannya, Baekhyun sudah mengeluh bosan. Maka namja mungil itu mengeluarkan kotak berisi perlengkapan permainan monopoli. Kedua namja itu bermain sampai larut malam. Sampai Baekhyun tertidur.

Sehun ingat bagaimana ia mengambil foto itu. Sehun tau apa yang ia lakukan ini dapat digolongkan sebagai perlakuan yang lancang, tetapi Sehun tetap melakukannya. Ia mengambil foto dirinya yang sedang mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

Sehun berbaring. Ponselnya ia letakkan di nakas. Matanya terpejam. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

Sehun tau dirinya tampak seperti pengecut. Oh Sehun, anak Poseidon, salah satu dari tiga Dewa terbesar. Di perkemahan ini, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Sehun sudah terbiasa mendapatkan apa pun yang ia inginkan. Tetapi mengapa ia tidak bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun?

Tidak.

Tidak boleh seperti ini.

Sehun tidak terima.

"Mungkin Chanyeol menang kali ini, tapi, Oh Sehun, tidak akan menyerah begitu cepat"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Festival Kembang Api itu akan dimulai pada pukul tujuh malam. Selain itu orang-orang dapat menerbangkan lampion ke langit menemani kembang api itu.

"chanyeol Hyung, Hyung, Baekhyun mau ituuu~~" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol ke arah penjual gulali. Chanyeol terkekeh. Melihat sikap Baekhyun yang seperti ini Chanyeol merasa dirinya seperti berjalan bersama adiknya yang berusia lima tahun dibanding remaja berusia lima belas tahun.

"Hyung, boleh tidak? Baekhyun ingin gulali itu.." Pinta Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh. Ayo kita beli gulali itu" Ucapan Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun memekik girang. Baekhyun tidap pernah mendapat sebuah gulali yang dikhususkan untuknya. Di panti, Ibu Panti hanya membeli beberapa tangkai gulali dan itu pun untuk dibagi. Satu tangkai gulali dibagi untuk lima atau lebih orang. Baekhyun yang kecil selalu mendapat bagian paling sedikit. Teman-temannya berkata Baekhyun itu kecil, maka mendapatkan bagian yang kecil pula. Tidak adil, memang.

"Paman, aku ingin gulalinya satu!" Ucap Baekhyun. Segera setelah penjual itu menjulurkan setangkai gulali pada Baekhyun, bocah itu merobek gula kapas tersebut dan melahapnya. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun gemas.

"Kau seperti tidak pernah makan gulali saja" Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lebar. "Chanyeol Hyung mau?" Tawa Baekhyun. Tangannya menjulurkan sobekan gula kapas itu ke mulut Chanyeol. Jujur saja, Chanyeol bukan penyuka makanan manis. Tetapi jika Baekhyun yang menjulurkan gula kapas itu, maka Chanyeol mau tak mau akan tetap memakannya.

"Baekhyun, sudah hampir pukul tujuh. Ayo duduk di bangku itu!" Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol. Kedua anak adam itu duduk menatapi langit malam yang gelap. Tiba-tiba gerimis mulai turun. Dengan cepat gerimis berubah menjadi hujan. Chanyeol lekas melepas jaketnya untuk menutupi tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ah, sial! Apa ditaman ini tidak ada tempat bernanung?" Ucap Chanyeol kesal. Sementara hujan semakin deras, Chanyeol hanya berputar-putar mencari tempat baginya dan Baekhyun untuk bernaung. Baekhyun sudah mulai menggigil. Baekhyun memang tak kuat dingin. Chanyeol panik merasakan tangan Baekhyun yang memeluk lengannya sudah mulai mendingin.

"Baekhyun, sepertinya Festival Kembang Apinya dibatalkan. Ayo kita pulang saja. Perkemahan tak seberapa jauh dari sini" Putus Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol dengan cepat mengendarai motor sport miliknya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun melingkari pinggangnya. Perjalanan pulang ke Perkemahan ternyata memakan waktu cukup lama sebab hujan menyebabkan jalanan menjadi macet.

Tubuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah basah kuyup saat sampai di Perkemahan. Chanyeol merasa menyesal kepada Baekhyun. Ia tau Baekhyun belum pernah ke Festival Kembang Api selama lim abelas tahun hidupnya, maka Chanyeol ingin pengalaman pertama Baekhyun menonton Festival tersebut adalah dengan dirinya. Tetapi hujan sialan itu membuat segalanya kacau. Dalam hati Chanyeol meurutki kebodohannya. Anak Zeus mana yang dapat memunculkan hujan tetapi tidak dapat menghentikannya? Chanyeol merasa seperti seorang idiot.

Selain itu, Chanyeol merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan lampion dan kembang api tetapi mendapatkan pilek. Yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah mengusapi kepala Baekhyun, berusaha membuat rambut Baekhyun kering. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang memasang wajah masam disebelahnya.

"Hyung? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup. Ia t idak bias melihat Chanyeol yang memasang wajah masam. Ia bias amelihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar seperti idiot-idiot yang tampan, jika boleh diralat.

"Aku hanya.. kesal karena hujan sialan itu mengacaukan acara kita" Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkikik geli. Ia menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan. "Hyung tau? Baru kali ini aku bermain hujan-hujanan. Ibu Panti dulu selalu melarangku jika aku ingin bergabung dengan teman-temanku yang bermain hujan. Ia berkata akan sangat merepotkan jika aku sakit dan.." Senyum ceria Baekhyun lenyap. "Dan aku.. memang merepotkan semua orang. Huh, aku ini konyol sekali kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum sendu. Ia memilin-milin handuknya.

Baekhyun merasa cengeng sekali jika sudah membicarakan masalah ini. Ibu dan Ayahnya meninggalkannya di Panti Asuhan sebab ia anak yang tidak diinginkan. Yah, bukankah itu sebutan yang pantas baginya? Ibunya adalah seorang Dewi. Pasti sangat memalukan mempunyai anak setengah manusia yang lemah seperti aku, Baekhyun diam-diam berpikir seperti itu. Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan suasana hati Baekhyun dengan cepat mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Eoh, Baekhyun, bagaimana jika kita memasak saja? Hujan ini membuat perutku keroncongan" Tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit tersentak. Senyum lebarnya muncul kembali.

"Tentu saja aku bisa! Hyung tidak tau, ya?Aku biasa membantu Ibu Panti jika sedang memasak! Teman-temanku bilang masakanku itu hampir sama enaknya dengasakan Ibu Panti!" Ucap Baekhyun bersemangat. Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun. "Oke, tapi kita harus belanja karena dirumahku tidak ada banyak bahan makanan" Kata Chanyeol.

Dan disinilah kedua namja itu berada. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke tempat perbelajaan makanan di Perkemahan. Sejujurnya, perkemahan ini lebih terlihat seperti kota kecil dibanding tempat tinggal keturunan Demigod. Baekhyun memilih dua pack ayam, satu pack sosis, beberapa sayuran dan ikan. Chanyeol yang biasanya makan di kantin Perkemahan menatap keranjang belanja Baekhyun dengan girang.

Setelah bahan makanan yang dipilih sudah dirasa cukup, Baekhyun membawanya ke kasir. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan pulang sambil mengobrol ringan.

"Hei, Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menoleh merasa namanya dipanggil. Ia tersenyum gembira melihat Kai dan Sehun melambai padanya. "Kau habis belanja, ya?" Tanya Kai. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Itu adalah pertanyaan retoris yang sudah jelas diketahui jawabannya tetapi masih ditanyakan.

"Eoh? Aku ingin memasak untukku dan Chanyeol Hyung. Tetapi ada cukup banyak bahan makanan disini. Hyung berdua mau ikut? Hyung bisa membantuku memasak!~" Ucap Baekhyun. Matanya berbinar karena bersemangat.

Oh, rusak sudah rencana makan malam berdua dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol rasa ini malam terburuk dalam hidupnya.

"Ayo, Baekhyun!"

Dan Baekhyun-nya sekarang diapit kedua kopi-susu itu. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Demi Dewa.."

.

.

.

 **[To Be Continue]**

 **[To Be Bersambung]**

 **[Tendang Baekhyun Chanyeol]**

 **Author note:**

 **CHANBAEK FANFIC PARADE-SPECIAL UPDATE TO CELEBRATE #ChanBaekID 4th ANNIVERSARY! 26.05.12 – 26.05.2016**

 **Ngg.. halo?**

 **/celigak-celiguk/**

 **Masih adakah yang ingat ini FF ababil? Eh Alabil, eh aladin, eh, au ah situ:'**

 **Maapken Yuri~ Ini ngaret banget, kan ya? Maapkan~ Ini update special buat ngerayain 4 tahun beridirnya CIC di dunia Per-ChanBaek-An/? Ketik kilat 3 jam doang:'**

 **Maafkan jika ini chapter pendek kayak punya Mamih/eh/ Yuri ngerjain ini pas lagi UAS hiks.. Besok ulangan matematika hiks.. Lupakan. Betewe, Yuri update samaan bareng Author Keceh loh /jingkrak goyang dumang/.**

 **Yo, mampir ke FFnya** _ **Pupuputri, Sayaka Dini, JongTakGu88, Flameshine, Baekbychuu, Blood Type-B, RedApple, Railash61, Amie Leen, Hyurien92, Kang Seulla, Silvie Vienoy96, Prince Pink ft Oh Lana, Sehyun14, dan Mykareie**_ **n.**

 **Oh, satu lagi. Yuri ngerasa review FF ini makin turun deh. Kenapa? Sudah tak menarik lagi? Jujur aja ya, kalo gini Yuri juga capek. Rasanya sia-sia kena bash, kena judge, ngetik di sela-sela ulangan tapi ga dihargai.**

 **Apa? Dibilang ga sayang reader? Bomat lah, ulala~**

 **Bhaks.**

 **Abaikan. Oke. Happy birthday CIC!~ Chuu~**


	10. Chapter 10

**OH YURI PRESENT:**

 **Son of Aphrodite, chapter nine (** _ **Kisahku berbeda dengan kisah mereka)**_

 **Cast:**

 **-Byun Baekhyun as Son of Aphrodite**

 **-Park Chanyeol as Son of Zeus**

 **-Oh Sehun as Son of Poseidon**

 **-Kim Jongin/Kai as Son of Hades**

 **-Kim Jongdae as Son of Athena**

 **-Kris Wu as Son of Athena**

 **-Xi Luhan as Son of Ares**

 **-Do Kyungsoo as Son of Nemesis and the other cast.**

 **Genre:**

 **Fantasy, Romance, Drama, School-Life, Fluffy**

 **WARNING:**

 **YAOI, BL(Boys Love)!**

 **If you dont like YAOI, or the cast, or my pair, you can close this page, thanks.**

 **Also, Typo(s) adn age switch**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Baekhyun duduk diam. Kedua belah cherrynya terkatup rapat. Tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari tadi. Tetapi pandangan matanya serta raut wajahnya cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini.

Baekhyun bukanlah orang dengan pembawaan yang pendiam. Ia anak yang ceria dan aktif. Akan sangat mengherankan melihat Baekhyun hanya duduk diam tanpa bicara. Tetapi jika kalian mengetahui apa yang dipandanginya sedari tadi, mungkin kalian akan mengerti arti raut gelisahnya itu.

"Hei, hei, cuci dulu dagingnya baru dipotong!"

"Apa ini? Memotong sayur saja kau tidak becus, huh!"

"Astaga, Kkamjong, apa yang dapat kita makan jika berasnya lebih banyak kau tumpahkan di wastafel itu?!"

"Ya! Berhenti mendorongku! Hei, berhenti, ah!"

 **BRUK!**

PRANG!

Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun dan Kim Kai. Ketiga namja itu mungkin pandai bermain anggar, kuat, tangkas dan bertubuh kekar. Tetapi berurusan dengan kompor dan panci? Tidak sama sekali. Sangat, sangat, buruk.

Baekhyun menatap panci berisi air-yang sekarang airnya sudah menggenang di lantai- itu dengan pandangan miris. Keningnya mengernyit ngeri melihat cara Chanyeol memotong-motong daging. Keadaan dapurnya saat ini tak jauh berbeda dari keadaan di area medan perang. Berantakan, kacau, tidak teratur. Tepat sekali.

Transformasi dapur Baekhyun ini dimulai dari Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai yang melarang Baekhyun memasak. Mereka beralasan bahwa mereka khawatir Baekhyun akan ceroboh hingga nanti jarinya akan teriris pisau, terciprat minyak panas, dan setumpuk alasan-alasan konyol lainnya. Maka Baekhyun hanya duduk dan memperhatikan panci-panci yang berjatuhan, potongan-potongan sayuran dan daging yang sedikit berceceran di lantai dan ditambah genangan air.

"Lihat, ini sudah hampir pukul sembilan dan kita belum juga makan malam. Ini gara-gara kalian!" Tuduh Kai sembari mendelik kesal pada Chanyeol dan Sehun. Kedu anamja itu jelas tidak terima disalahkan seperti itu.

"Aku? Kau bahkan tidak mencuci beras dengan benar!" Ungkap Sehun. "Lagipula bukan aku yang memotong daging seperti hendak memenggal kepala orang" Cibirnya melirik Chanyeol. Namja dengan mata sewarna langit itu meradang.

"Kau membawa panci berisi air saja tidak becus! Setidaknya dagingnya terpotong, bukan?" Ucap Chanyeol membela diri. Ketiga namja itu terus berdebat sampai henti. Kepala Baekhyun pening dan telinganya sakit mendengar celoteh dan bantahan yang tiada hentinya ini.

"Hyung-deul! Bagaimana jika aku saya yang memasak agar kita dapat makan dengan cepat?" Usul Baekhyun. Ketiga namja itu saling melempar pandang. "Yah, kurasa jika kita tidak ingin makan malam yang merangkap menjadi sarapan, kita memang harus menyuruh Baekhyun yang memasak" Aku Sehun. Baik Chanyeol dan Kai tidak ada yang membantah.

Dan Baekhyun mulai memasak. Untuk menyibukan anak-anak Tiga Besar itu, Baekhyun menyuruh mereka membersihkan hasil kekacauan mereka tadi. Jadi sementara Baekhyun sibuk dengan kompor dan bahan makanan, Kai berkutat dengan wastafel yang berisi beras, Sehun yang berteman dengan pel dan ember sedangkan Chanyeol menyapu.

"Maaf aku hanya membuat sup saja, sebab.. eum.. sayurannya banyak yang rusak sehingga beberapa tidak dapat dimasak dan potongan dagingnya ada yang kekecilan sehingga kalau dimasak yang lain kemungkinan akan hancur" Ungkap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ah iya, tidak mengapa, Baek. Ini saja sudah cukup" Ucap Chanyeol. Keempat Demigod itu makan dengan lahap. Setelah piring-piring sudah dicuci, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai pamit pulang. Baekhyun lalu mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Tidak begitu lama setelah ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, Baekhyun sudah tidur dengan lelap.

 **...**

 _Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah bagian luar dari perpondokan. Tetapi mengapa tidak seorang pun yang lewat ia kenali? Mengapa terasa berbeda?_

 _Baekhyun berjalan mengelilingi pondok demi pondok. Ia melihat pondok Aphrodite. Pondoknya. Pintu kayu itu sedikit terbuka. Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Perlahan ia berjalan masuk ke pondok itu._

 _Dilihatnya seorang namja mungil sedang berdiri di pinggir kasur. Sebuah tali terjuntai didepannya. Yang membuat Baekhyun merinding adalah bentuk tali tersebut menyerupai bentuk tali yang digunakan untuk.. gantung diri._

" _Hiks.. Aku tidak bisa.. Aku gagal.. Tugas itu tidak akan pernah bisa selesai.. Hiks.. Aku mengecewakan Mama, aku membuat mereka bertengkar, aku.. aku ini perusak.. Hiks.. Lebih baik aku pergi saja.." Ucap namja itu lirih. Ia mulai meraih tali itu. Kepalanya ia masukan ke lubang yang ada diujung simpul tali tersebut._

 _Baekhyun menjerit melihat bagaimana tubuh mungil itu mengayun kedepan lalu berayun-ayun pelan. Kakinya tidak menapak di lantai. Matanya membelalak tapi tatapannya kosong. Baekhyun berlari ke tubuh mungil itu. Tangannya terjulur hendak mengurai simpul itu agar ia dapat menurunkan namja itu. Tetapi ia tidak bisa. Tangannya bergerak menembus tali dan namja itu. Ia tidak dapat menyentuhnya._

 _Baekhyun berlari keluar. Hendak mencari bantuan untuk namja itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba pandangannya memburam. Latar tempat itu seketika berubah. Baekhyun berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia melihat sepasang namja dengan tinggi badan yang kontras. Bulu kuduk Baekhyun merinding melihat si tinggi mengacung-acungkan sebilah pisau kehadapan yang lebih pendek._

" _Katakan, Se-kyung, mengapa kau lebih memilih bersama dengan dia dibanding denganku? Apa yang dia miliki sehingga ia lebih unggu dariku?" Tuntut si tinggi. Se-kyung hanya diam. Kepalanya menunduk dalam menyembunyikan tetesan-tetesan air mata yang mengalir membasahi wajahnya._

" _Jangan hanya diam saja, Se-kyung! Katakan padaku!" Teriak si tinggi yang sudah mulai tidak sabar. "Baiklah" Ucapnya lagi. Pandangan matanya menjadi dingin dan datar. "Baiklah. Jika begitu. Kurasa jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka orang lain pun tidak akan bisa" Gumamnya lirih. Se-kyung mendongak heran. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, pisau yang dipegang si tinggi sudah menancap dalam di perut Se-kyung. Mulut Baekhyun membuka. Matanya melotot tapi tidak sepatah kata pun terucap dari bibirnya._

 _Baekhyun berlari. Terus berlari. Tetapi kemana pun ia pergi yang diliatnya hanyalah kematian para keturunan Aphrodite. Kakak-kakaknya dari masa lampau. Hati Baekhyun pedih melihat nasib Kakak-kakaknya. Baekhyun menyadari meski keturunan Aphrodite membunuh dirinya sendiri, perpecahan itu tetap tidak akan terelakan. Keturunan Tiga Besar akan saling menyalahkan, lalu bertengkar. Bertengkar dan bertengkar. Pada akhirnya mereka akan berperang dengan saudara mereka sendiri._

 _Kaki Baekhyun melemas. Ia terduduk di rerumputan. Tubuhnya gemetar meski udara berhembus hangat. Kepalanya ia sembunyikan diantara kedua lututnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan usapan lembut di pucuk kepalanya. Ia mendongak. Ia melihatnya. Seorang wanita cantik jelita yang amat menawan. Itu Aphrodite. Ibunya._

 _Aphrodite ikut berjongkok disebelah Baekhyun. Diletakkan kepala putranya itu kepangkuannya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya._

" _Kau pasti bertanya-tanya dalam hati.. Mengapa dulu Mama sampai hati untuk menduakan Suami Mama sendiri, Haphaestus. Kau juga mungkin membenci Mama karena menyebabkan kalian semua harus terseret dalam kutukan yang dibuat karena kesalahan Mama ini. Ah, aku bahkan tidak pantas dipanggil Mama.." Ucap Aphrodite. Pandangannya sendu penuh kesedihan. Baekhyun membuka matanya. Ia memeluk Aphrodite._

" _Tidak. Aku tidak membenci Mama. Tidak akan pernah. Mama aku berjanji akan berusaha semampuku untuk menghapuskan kutukan yang mengikat kita semua. Mama tenang saja" Bisiknya pelan. Aphrodite balas memeluk putranya tersebut._

" _Sekarang dengarkan aku, Byun Baekhyun. Aku menunjukan semua ini bukan semata-mata untuk membuatmu takut. Ini adalah petunjuk bagimu. Kau telah melihat kesalahan-kesalahan yang diperbuat Kakakmu dulu, dan kau harus tau dibagian mana kau harus memperbaiki kesalahan itu. Pelajari dengan hatimu dan aku yakin kau akan berhasil" Ucap Aphrodite. Baekhyun mengangguk. Seketika pandangannya menjadi memburam._

 **...**

Untuk kedua kalinya, Baekhyun terbangun karena mimpinya dengan keadaan berkeringat seperti ini. alih-alih memilih untuk berjalan di malam hari seperti yang dilakukannya dulu, Baekhyun meraih sebuah buku dan pena. Ia mulai menulis segala yang dilihatnya di mimpinya tadi. Setiap detail dan rinciannya ditulis dengan seksama.

"Ramalan itu.. Ramalan Delphin.. Tugas pertama, mencari sesuatu yang hilang dari keturunan Aphrodite, lalu menghidupkan bunga yang telah layu dan melakukan yang tidak dapat dilakukan keturunan Aphrodite lainnya. Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun mulai menggigiti bibir bawahnya, tanda jika ia mulai gelisah. Ia mengingat-ingat kembali mimpinya tadi.

Ia melihat seorang keturunan Aphrodite yang saking frustasinya sehingga ia nekat membunuh dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun mengingat bagaimana hal itu membuah keturunan Tiga Besar saling menyalahkan satu sama lain hingga hal tersebut memicu peperangan. Perang tersebut membuat semua orang sedih, kesakitan dan menderita. Tapi si keturunan Aphrodite yang bunuh diri tersebut tidak mengetahui hal tersebut. Ia meninggalkan dunia ini dengan alasan agar segala sesuatu menjadi lebih baik, padahal tidak. Ia hanya memperkeruh suasana.

Menurut Baekhyun keturunan Aphrodite yang itu sangatlah egois. Ia tidak memikirkan perasaan orang-orang yang ditinggalkannya. Ia egois. Keturunan Aphrodite yang lainnya juga begitu. Ia melihat Se-kyung meninggalkan seorang keturunan Tiga Besar setelah ia merasa bosan dengan pria tersebut.

"Benar, mereka semua sangat egois.." Ucap Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba matanya membelalak. "Itu dia! Itu yang harus dikembalikan! Sikap tulus dan mementingkan perasaan orang lain!" Ucapnya. Baekhyun tidak perduli suaranya yang keras dapat membangunkan penghuni lainnya.

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku tanpa sadar bersikap egois? Bagaimana jika aku berlaku seperti Se-kyung di kemudian hari..?" Lirihnya pelan. Baekhyun takut. Ia takut mengulang kembali segala kesalahan yang telah dilakukan kakak-kakaknya dulu. Ia takut mengecewakan Ibunya dan Daewoo. Terlebih lagi.. Baekhyun tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Chanyeol, Sehun mau pun Kai. Ketiga namja itu sangat berharga bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tau mereka semua menyimpan perasaan istimewa untuk dirinya, tetapi Baekhyun tidak tau bagaimana seharusnya ia menanggapi hal tersebut.

Sebab Baekhyun tidak tau siapa yang seharusnya dipilihnya. Ia takut ia akan seperti Se-kyung yang berganti-ganti pasangan setiap kali ia merasa bosan. Se-kyung memanfaatkan paras cantiknya pada pria-pria lain. Dan itu membuat banyak hati tersakiti. Hati pria-pria yang ditinggal Se-kyung akan hancur. Hancur, remuk dan patah hati tidak akan sembuh dengan mudah. Itu seperti membuat layu sebuah tanaman. Dibutuhkan banyak perhatian dan kasih sayang untuk membuat tanaman tersebut dapat tumbuh baik kembali.

"Ah.." Jerit Baekhyun pelan. Ia mendapatkannya lagi. "Hati yang remuk sama seperti bunga yang layu.."

Baekhyun sibuk dengan kegiatannya sehinnga tidak menyadari sepasang mata mengintip melalui jendela. Namja tersebut tersenyum lega melihat Baekhyun.

"Aku benar-benar berharap kau dapat menyelesaikan tugas-tugasmu, Baek.." Ucap Daewoo lirih.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

Siap-siap ya baca bacotan aku di bawah ini wkwk. Cus, to the point aja ya.

Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf banget karena lama sekali FF ini terabaikan. Maaf banget. Niatnya aku mau nulis dua chapter sekaligus mengingat ini liburan kenaikan kelas /yang sudah hampir selesai/ tetapi TERNYATA laptop aku ngadet, ga mau hidup sama sekali dan baru selesai di servis-_-

Dan lagi, melihat respon kalian di chapter-chapter yang lalu, jujur aja itu membuat semangatku menulis jadi menurun. Bukannya aku haus review atau gimana, tapi yah.. gimana ya, aku jadi ngerasa usahaku nulis disela-sela sekolah dan setumpuk tugas itu jadi ga berharga sama sekali.

Terus, alasan lainnya adalah.. mmh.. aku tau ini childish banget, tapi aku baper liat kiss scene Chanyeol :'v bikin hati aku remuk dan nambah semangatku untuk nulis jadi hilang ditiup angin. Belum lagi rumor sana sini yang terbang bebas bagai burung di langit aja.

Udahlah ya. Anyway, karena aku cukup kecewa dengan repon yang tiap chapter makin menurun, aku mutusin FF ini bakal taman dalam satu atau dua chapter lagi aja /kalo aku ga malas duluan dan jadiin ini discontinue muehehe/

Malam ini Yuri kesempatan update bareng author-author Chanbaek yang lain, ada **Pupuputri, Princepink, Baekbychuu, RedApplee, Ichativa, Kang Seulla, Railash61, Flameshine, Sayaka Dini, Uchanbaek, Sebut Saja B, JongTakGu88 dan Cactus93**. Jangan lupa check story mereka ya

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan^


	11. Chapter 11

**OH YURI PRESENT:**

 **Son of Aphrodite chapter ten (** _ **Kesalahan keturunan Tiga Besar)**_

 **Cast:**

 **-Byun Baekhyun as Son of Aphrodite**

 **-Park Chanyeol as Son of Zeus**

 **-Oh Sehun as Son of Poseidon**

 **-Kim Jongin/Kai as Son of Hades**

 **-Kim Jongdae as Son of Athena**

 **-Xi Luhan as Son of Ares and other.**

 **Genre:**

 **Fantasy, Romance, Drama, School-Life**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI, BL(Boys Love)!**

 **If you dont like YAOI, my cast, or my pair, you can close this page, thanks.**

 **Also, Typo(s) and Age-Switch**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Akan ada Upacara Penyembahan dua minggu lagi, bertepatan dengan matinya bulan ke delapan. Seperti di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tiap-tiap kelas akan berebut kesempatan menampilkan penampilan mereka yang akan ditampilkan di awal upacara pada audisi seminggu nanti. bedanya, jika dulu mereka akan melaksanakan audisi dengan anggota per kelas, tahun ini akan dilakukan secara berkelompok. Mengingat tahun ini Demigod yang ada semakin sedikit.

Hampir semua siswa berkumpul di aula untuk mendengar pengundian kelompok audisi mereka dengan cemas. Hampir. Sebab hanya kelas empat yang tersenyum santai. Sudah dua tahun ini kelas mereka mendapat kehormatan menampilkan penampilan mereka di Upacara Penyembahan. Hal itu membuat kelas-kelas lain berharap dapat berpasangan dengan kelas tersebut.

Daewoo maju ke panggung. Secarik kertas berada dalam genggamannya.

"Oke, untuk menghemat waktu, aku akan langsung bacakan pasangan-pasangan kalian. Kelas tujuh dengan kelas dua. Kelas tiga dengan kelas lima. Kelas enam dengan kelas delapan. Kelas sepuluh dengan kelas sembilan dan terakhir kelas empat dengan kelas satu. Selesai."

Terdengar suara riuh rendah memenuhi aula tersebut. Suara gumaman gerutuan tidak setuju dengan pembagian kelompok tersebut terdengar keras. Meski begitu, suara kegirangan kelas satu berhasil mendominasi kericuhan di aula. Beberapa siswa menatap iri kepada mereka. Mereka kelas baru, tapi pasti akan mendapat kehormatan yang mereka idam-idamkan.

"Selama dua minggu ini, jam pelajaran terakhir akan diganti menjadi jam kosong. Manfaatkan itu untuk latihan kalian. Baik. Satu jam kedepan dapat kalian gunakan untuk berunding tentang penampilan apa yang akan tampilkan. Besok pagi daftar kelas dan penampilan mereka akan ada diatas mejaku. Semoga kelompok terbaik yang akan terpilih! Terima kasih!"

Setelah kepergian Daewoo dari aula, masing-masing kelas mulai mengelompokan diri sesuai dengan pasangan mereka. Jongdae melempar senyum bahagianya pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Sebagai ketua kelas, Jongdae akan sangat bangga jika kelas yang dibinanya ini akan tampil di Upacara Penyembahan dua minggu lagi. Leo, ketua kelas empat mengumpulkan teman-temannya sekaligus kelas satu dan membawa mereka ke lapangan terbuka di luar dengan alasan aula yang terlalu sesak dan padat.

"Guys, seperti yang kalian bisa lihat, tahun ini kita akan melakukan kolaborasi dengan adik-adik tingkat kita yang masih menggemaskan ini" Ucap Leo bergurau. Beberapa siswa terkekeh mendengar ucapan namja tersebut.

"Tahun lalu kita sudah menampilkan tarian pemujaan. Tahun sebelumnya kita menampilkan musikalisasi puisi. Apa ada yang punya usul apa yang akan kita tampilkan tahun ini?" Tanya Leo. Semua kelihatan berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau drama saja?" Usul Jongdae. Leo kelihatan tertarik

"Drama apa yang kau pikir bisa kita mainkan?" Tanyanya.

"Andromeda si Gadis Persembahan. Ini kan Upacara Penyembahan, jadi kita akan menampilkan drama Andromeda si Gadis Persembahan saja" Ucap Jongdae bersemangat. Lalu semua sibuk bicara dan berunding tentang drama tersebut.

Ups.

Tidak semua.

Tidak tiga namja itu.

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai.

Disaat yang lain sibuk memikirkan penampilan tahun ini, mereka memikirkan hubungan mereka dengan Baekhyun. Entah ini hanya perasaan mereka saja atau memang Baekhyun sengaja menjauhi mereka. Ya. Mereka bertiga sekaligus. Awalnya mereka pikir Baekhyun kesal karena mereka mengacaukan dapur si mungil itu, tetapi melihat kecenderungan Baekhyun yang selalu menghindari mereka tiap kali berpapasan, bahkan setelah satu minggu setelah insiden kekacauan dapur Baekhyun, namja mungil itu masih juga belum mau berbicara dengan mereka.

Selain itu, mereka khawatir melihat Baekhyun yang sekarang. Dulu Baekhyun itu periang dan ceria, tapi Baekhyun yang sekarang adalah Baekhyun yang pendiam dan agak pemurung.

Jika di awal mereka bertiga bersaing mendapatkan hati si mungil itu, tetapi saat ini persaingan itu lenyap dari pikiran mereka. Yang ada mereka bekerja sama membuat Baekhyun menjadi Baekhyun yang dulu. Contohnya saat ini.

"Chanyeol kau yang pertama, lalu aku kemudian Sehun, oke?" Bisik Kai pelan. Kedua temannya itu mengangguk setuju.

Chanyeol mulai beringsut mendekati Baekhyun yang duduk dua baris didepannya. Dengan pandangan mematikannya namja itu berhasil mengusir anak kelas satu yang duduk dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Ssst, Baek!" Bisiknya pelan. Baekhyun tetap serius mendengarkan Leo dan Jongdae yang berbicara entah apa didepan sana.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Bisiknya lebih keras. Baekhyun tidak bergeming. Chanyeol mulai kesal.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Serunya tanpa berbisik. Baekhyun menoleh. Begitu juga beberapa anak disekitar mereka.

"Apa?" Tanya si mungil pelan. Chanyeol meringis. Tidak. Ini bukan Baekhyun-nya. Baekhyunnya selalu senang dengannya. Selalu menyapanya dengan senyuman manisnya.

Sungguh, Chanyeol sangat ingin menghajar makhluk apa pun yang membuat baekhyunnya menjadi pemurung seperti ini.

"Mau jalan-jalan ke mall besok?" Tawarnya sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng kemudian kembali menatap Leo dan Jongdae.

Chanyeol gagal.

Maka Kai maju.

"Hai, Baekhyun" Sapa Kai. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Hyung." Itu saja. Hanya itu responnya kepada Kai. Kai menelan kekecewaannya bulat-bulat.

"Monggu merindukanmu, kau tau? Mau ikut aku memandikannya di danau akhir minggu nanti?" Ajak Kai. Baekhyun menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Kai hampir bersorak saat ia berpikir Baekhyun akan mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

Tetapi sama seperti Chanyeol, Kai harus menerima kekecewaannya lagi karena Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepala dan membalikkan badannya.

Chanyeol dan Kai gagal.

Sehun maju.

Baekhyun merasakan sepasang tangan menutupi kedua matanya. Baekhyun tidak perlu menoleh untuk tau siapa orang tersebut. Ia menggapai tanga itu dan menurunkannya tapa berkata apa-apa. Sehun terheran-heran di belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyunnya selalu akan berbalik kemudian memukul lengan Sehun karena namja itu selalu mengerjainya dengan menutupi kedua matanya. Tetapi Baekhyun mengecewakannya. Lagi dan lagi.

Sehun beringsut maju hingga dadanya menempel di punggu Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya maju menggapai jemari Baekhyun. Untung saja pencahayaan di lapangan ini lumayan minim hingga tidak ada yang memperhatikan apa yang kedua namja itu lakukan.

"Baek, berhentilah seperti ini.." Bisik Sehun pelan. "Kau membunuh kami. Berhentilah, kumohon"

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya menahan segala kata maaf yang siap meluncur untuk ketiga namja itu. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bermaksud menjauhi mereka. Tidak. Hanya saja ia takut bila ia terus berdekatan dengan mereka, jika ia menjadi semakin terbuai dengan segala perilaku manis yang ketiga namja itu berikan untuknya, Baekhyun akan semakin terjebak dalam dilemanya sendiri.

Ia takut jika nanti akan menyakiti Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai. Ia takut. Baekhyun tidak sanggup melihat ketiga namja itu terluka, apa lagi karena dirinya. Tidak. Oleh karena itu Baekhyun memilih jalan ini.

"Baerhenti melakukan apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kalianlah yang harusnya berhenti mengangguku" Jawab Baekhyun dingin.

Oh, Baekhyun. Andai kau tau keputusanmu hanya akan membuat dirimu dan ketiga namja yang kau sayangi terluka semakin dalam.

Sehun membeku. Begitu pula Kai dan Chanyeol yang duduk di sisi kiri dan kanan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah.."

Dan ketika Baekhyun menatap mata ketiga namja itu, Baekhyun tersadar.

Apa ia telah menyakiti mereka?

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Baekhyun bergegas ke ruangan Daewoo saat rapat dibubarkan oleh Leo. Namja mungil itu mengetuk pintu dengan beringas. Ia segera menghambur masuk ketika Daewoo membukakan pintu.

Daewoo meringis melihat Baekhyun dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini. Ia tau yang dapat membuat Baekhyun bisa terlihat seperti ini hanya karena ketiga namja itu. Daewoo sangat iba pada Baekhyun. Namja itu baru saja memasuki usia lima belas tahun tiga bulan yang lalu dan sudah harus memikul beban seberat ini.

"Ada apa lagi, hm? Kau mau bercerita?" Tanya Daewoo lembut. Baekhyun terisak pilu.

"Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi.. Ra-rasanya segala yang kulakukan hanya akan menyakiti mereka lagi dan lagi.. Hiks.. Aku hanya tidak ingin memberi mereka harapan-harapan semu yang akan menyakiti diri mereka sendiri.. Tetapi ketika aku memilih menjauh, mengapa mereka harus membuatnya menjadi serumit ini?" Tangis Baekhyun. Ia meremas kaos Daewoo melampiaskan segala emosinya yang sedang kalut saat ini.

"Kau tau, Baekhyunnie, kurasa menjauh atau mendekat bukanlah solusi dari masalahmu. Kurasa kau harus membiarkan semuanya mengalir seperti biasanya. Jangan menjauh dari mereka, tapi tetap beri batasan pada setiap tindakanmu" Ucap Daewoo sambil mengusap punggung Baekhyun pelan. Memberi namja mungil itu kenyamanan yang bisa didapatnya dari seorang kakak.

"Tapi aku takut.."Lirih Baekhyun. " Apa yang kau takutkan? Jika kau memberi batasaan pada sikapmu, mereka tidak akan terlalu berharap lagi padamu"

"Tidak, aku tidak takut akan perasaan mereka padaku.. Yang aku takutkan justru perasaanku pada mereka. Bagaimana jika aku yang terlalu berharap pada mereka? Bagaimana jika aku menjadi terlalu bergantung pada mereka? Lalu aku akan egois, lalu aku akan menyakiti mereka.. dan juga diriku sendiri"

Dan untuk pertanyaan Baekhyun kali ini, Daewoo sama sekali tidak memiliki jawabannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Seperti yang dikatakan Daewoo, jam pelajaran terakhir akan digunakan sebagai sarana latihan mereka. Dalam latihan pertama kali ini, mereka akan menentukan peran dalam drama ini.

"Baiklah, untuk peran Cepheus, Yongguk. Silahkan maju" Setelah Leo menyebutkan nama tersebut, seorang namja bertubuh atletis maju kedepan dan mengambil naskahnya.

"Untuk peran Cassiopeia, Himchan. Silahkan maju" Seorang namja berwajah manis menggerutu karena tidak setuju dengan peran yang didapatnya. Leo hanya melempar senyum permpohonan maaf pada Himchan sementara namja itu melengos kesal.

"Untuk peran dewi-dewi laut, Youngmin, Kwangmin, Jungkook, Ryewook dan Heechul. Silahkan maju" Tanpa protes, lima orang tersebut maju dan mengambil naskah serta mulai menghafalnya.

"Untuk peran Poseidon, well yeah, karena disini kita punya anaknya, jadi Sehun, silahkan ambil naskahmu" Namja berkulit pucat itu hanya mengangguk singkat. Suasana hati Sehun memburuk mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Nah, untuk peran Perseus, aku dan Jongdae mengalami perselisihan. Jadi kami putuskan peran ini melalui pilihan kalian. Untuk peran Perseus, kandidatnya adalah Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol. Tulis nama kandidat yang kau pilih di kertas lalu kumpul di kotak ini, oke? Waktunya lima menit." Jelas Leo sambil sibuk membagikan kertas pada siswa kelas empat dan kelas satu.

"Oke, sambil menunggu peran Perseus diputuskan, aku akan menyebutkan pemeran utama kita, untuk peran Andromeda, Baekhyun, silahkan maju"

Baekhyun mengerjap. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya saat Myungsoo menyenggol bahunya sedikit. Jujur saja, Baekhyun awalnya memang menginginkan peran Andromeda, tetapi ketika tau kandidat Perseus adalah Kai dan Chanyeol.. Keinginan Baekhyun lenyap. Tapi tidak mungkin ia bisa menolak dan membuat dua kelas kehilangan kesempatan tampil di Upacara Penyembahan. Maka Baekhyun maju dan meraihnaskahnya serta mulai menghafal.

Selang beberapa menit, setelah semua kertas terkumpul di kotak, Leo mulai membuka gulungan kertas tersebut satu per satu.

"Oke, jadi total suaranya adalah Kim Jongin dengan dua puluh tiga suara dan Park Chanyeol dengan dua puluh empat suara! Wow! Perbandingannya tipis sekali! Baiklah, Park, maju dan ambil naskahmu!" Perintah Leo. Sama seperti Sehun, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mulai membaca naskahnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu.

Baekhyun hanya menatap kedua namja yang kini tengah berlatih itu dengan diam.

Cerita Andromeda ini sebenarnya agak mengerikan dan ekstrem. Tentang Cassiopeia, ratu Etiopeia yang sangat membanggakan kecantikannya dimana-mana hingga membuat marah dewi-dewi laut yang merasa terhina. Dewi-dewi laut tersebut pun mengadu kepada Poseidon yang kemudian mendatangkan banjir bandang di Etipeia. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga memunculkan Naga dari laut yang memakan setiap rakyat Etiopeia.

Seorang peramal berkata bahwa apa bila Andromeda, Putri dari Cassiopeia dan Cepheus, diikat pada batu karang dan dipersembahkan kepada sang Naga, maka kemarahan Poseidon akan reda. Tetapi saat Andromeda hendak disantap oleh Naga, Perseus datang menggunakan kasut terbangnya dan melawan Naga tersebut untuk menyelamatkan Andromeda karena ia jatuh cinta padanya.

Baekhyun hanya berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tidak terasa, setelah semua persiapan, akhirnya Upacara Penyembahan telah tiba waktunya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, meski hubungan mereka masih kaku, setidaknya mereka dapat bekerja sama dengan baik.

Dramanya berjalan dengan baik. Segala persiapan mereka selama ini berbuah manis. Hanya Baekhyun tidak menyangka akan Chanyeol yang menyeretnya pergi ke lapangan setelah dramanya selesai.

"Aku tidak tau ada apa denganmu, Baek, tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini. Berhenti bersikap aneh seperti ini dan kembalilah menjadi Baekhyun yang dulu. Senyummu yang kau berikan pada kami sekarang berbeda, terlalu kaku. Kumohon berhentilah" Pinta Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa matanya memanas. Tetapi ia tau ia tidak boleh menangis.

"Aku tidak berbuat apa pun. Hyung saja yang merasa aku berubah" Jawabnya datar, seperti yang selalu dijawabnya jika Chanyeol, Sehun atau Kai menanyai tentang perubahan sikapnya. Chanyeol menggeram marah. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

Namja itu meraup bibir Baekhyun dan mendekap si mungil erat. Baekhyun berontak. Baekhyun bukan sepenuhnya anak polos. Ia pernah menonton adegan ciuman di drama-drama dulu, tetapi cara mereka berciuman itu lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menciumnya begitu kasar sampai menyakitinya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan amis pada mulutnya saat Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya terlalu keras. Baekhyun menangis. Ia menangis karena kebodohannya. Karena kelemahannya. Karena ketidakberdayaan dirinya.

 **BUAGHT!**

Baekhyun ikut oleng saat merasakan seseorang melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi kanan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Keparat?!" Bentak Sehun keras. Ia meraih kerah kostum Perseus yang dikenakan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjerit saat melihat Chanyeol meninju Sehun. Ia melihat bibir namja berkulit pucat itu berdarah. Kai datang tidak berapalama kemudian. Melihat Baekhyun dengan penampilan yang berantakan serta melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun yang berkelahi, ia dapat menyimpulkan semuanya. Ia menarik Chanyeol dari jangkauan pukulan Sehun.

"Sudah! Berhenti! Kalian seperti anak kecil!" Bentaknya sambil mendorong dada Sehun yang berusaha memukuli Chanyeol kembali. "Mudah saja kau berkata seperti itu! Kau kan sama sepertinya! Kalian hanya menyakitinya saja!" Teriak Sehun murka. Orang-orang tidak akan mendengar apa yang mereka lakukan disini. Mereka sedang didekat danau, menyaksikan Upacara Penyembahan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat melerai ketiga namja ini.

"Jaga mulutmu, Oh Sehun!"

"Jangan ikut campur, Kim Jongin! Kau tidak tau apa-apa!" Sentak Chanyeol kesal.

"Yeah, setidaknya aku menjaga kepalamu tetap pada tempatmu, apa kau tidak berpikir Sehun dapat membunuhmu begitu saja jika aku tidak datang?"

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan dari Anak Dewa Kegelapan sepertimu!"

Emosi Kai tersulut hingga ia merengsek maju dan melayangkan pukulan di perut Chanyeol. Sehun ikut maju dan ketiga namja itu mulai berkelahi. Mata Sehun bukan lagi hijau laut, tetapi hijau menyala yang mengerikan. Begitu pula Kai yang matanya menjadi hitam pekat dan Chanyeol yang matanya sudah segelap mendung.

Mereka tidak lagi berkelahi menggunakan tangan, tetapi dengan kekuatan mereka. Chanyeol yang melempar. Kilat-kilat mulai melayang di udara, bebatuan yang terlempar dan gumpalan ombak memenuhi lapangan.

Baekhyun tidak tahan. Tidak bisa. Ia berdiri dan berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah ketiga namja itu, berharap mereka dapat melihat kehadirannya dan berhenti berkelahi seperti ini. Tetapi mereka tidak.

Baekhyun dapat melihat batu-batu besar, petir dan gulungan ombak bergerak ke arahnya, tetapi ia tidak berniat lari. Ia membiarkan semua itu menerpa tubuhnya.

 **Bruk!**

Ketiga namja itu tercengang. Tersadar dari kekalutan mereka.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun terbaring di lapangan tersebut. Dan ketika mereka mendekat dan merasakan denyut nadinya yang sudah tidak ada, mereka sadar akan suatu hal.

Baekhyun sudah tiada.

 **-To Be Continue-**

 **Omayah, aku ngetik apa sih? /lirik atas/**

 **Maaf ya, sudah lama ga apdet, sekalinya up malah ginian huft..**

 **Tapi tenang ae, chap depan ada kejutan kok muehehehe~**

 **Chapter kali ini Yuri update jamaah bareng** _ **Baekbychuu, RedApplee, Railash61, Exorado, Byun Min Hwa, Baekhyeol, Sigmame, Flameshine dan JongTakGu88.**_

 **Leave some review, please~**


	12. Chapter 12

**OH YURI PRESENT:**

 **Son Of Aphrodite chapter eleven (** _ **Kepergian Cintaku)**_

 **Cast:**

 **-Byun Baekhyun as Son of Aphrodite**

 **-Park Chanyeol as Son of Zeus**

 **-Oh Sehun as Son of Poseidon**

 **-Kim Jongin/Kai as Son of Hades**

 **-Kim Jongdae as Son of Athena**

 **-Xi Luhan as Son of Ares and the other**

 **Genre:**

 **Fantasy, Romance, Drama, School-Life**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI! BL(Boys Love)!**

 **If you dont like YAOI, my cast or my pair, you can close this page. Thanks.**

 **Also Typo(s) and Age Switch**

 **Play: Dove Cameron – If Only**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kosong. Sendiri. Putih._

 _Hanya tiga hal itu yang bisa Baekyun pikirkan setelah membuka matanya. Baekhyun menatap bajunya. Seingatnya, baju kostum Andromeda yang dikenakannya telah kotor berlumuran tanah dan basah kuyup, tapi mengapa sekarang ia hanya mengenakan jubah putih polos ini? Matanya bergulir menatap tangannya. Seingatnya tadi juga tangannya banyak tergores akibat kerikiril dan bebatuan._

 _Baekhyun bingung. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak tau mengapa ia bisa ada disini. Ia ingin bertanya pada seseorang secepatnya, kalau tidak ia akan meledak. Sebuah tepukan lembut di pundaknya membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Dilihatnya wanita jelita berdiri dibelakangnya. Aphrodite. Tangis Baekhyun pecah saat itu juga._

" _Ma.. Aku takut.. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang.. Semuanya telah terlambat.." Isak Baekhyun. Aphrodite mengusap punggung Baekhyun lembut. Menenangkan sang Buah Hatinya yang tengah kalut saat ini._

" _Tidak, Sayangku. Tidak ada yang namanya terlambat apa bila kau berusaha. Dan meski pun kau benar telah terlambat, akan selalu ada kesempatan kedua. Lagi pula, mereka tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja" Ucap Aphrodite. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman penuh rahasia._

" _Mereka? Siapa yang Mama bicarakan?" Tanya Baekhyun heran. Tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Aphrodite hanya tersenyum._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya berhenti. Tiada satu pun yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Ketiga namja itu terdiam. Berusaha memahami apa yang telah mereka perbuat. Seseorang merengsek maju membelah lautan manusia yang terbentuk mengelilingi tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Daewoo merintih pilu. Baekhyun, orang yang telah dianggap adik olehnya, orang yang telah dianggap keluarga bagi Daewoo, kini telah terbaring tak bergerak dalam pelukan demigod itu. Tangannya mengusap wajah Baekhyun. Bila tatapan dapat membunuh, bisa dipastikan sekarang anak-anak dari Tiga Besar itu sudah menyusul Baekhyun sekarang. Daewoo tidak menatap Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai dengan amarah. Tidak. Tapi tatapan penuh kekecewaan Daewoo lebih menyakitkan bagi mereka.

"Aku mengira, setelah kalian mengetahui cerita Baekhyun, kalian akan melindunginya. Tapi aku salah" Ucap Daewoo. Tanpa bicara, Daewoo menggendong Baekhyun. Memilih membawanya pergi dari pada menjadi bahan tontonan orang-orang. Sepanjang jalan, semua ingatan Daewoo tentang Baekhyun bergulir satu per satu. Saat Baekhyun merengek, saat Baekhyun tertawa, saat ia menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya, hingga saat Baekhyun menangis di pelukan Daewoo.

Daewoo membaringkan Baekhyun di kasurnya. Sebuah ketukan terdengar. Dilihatnya Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai berdiri di ambang pintu. Ragu tergurat jelas di wajah mereka. Jelas. Mereka sadar mereka telah mengecewakan Daewoo, bukan tidak mungkin Daewoo menolak kedatangan mereka.

"Hhh.. Masuklah, tidak ada untungnya bagiku melarang kalian melihatnya" Desah Daewoo. Ketiga namja itu masuk. Ikut berdiri mengelilingi kasur Daewoo, dimana Baekhyun terbaring sekarang. Penyesalan merundungi hati ketiga namja itu. Penyesalan atas segala tindakan bodoh yang mengakibatkan perginya Matahari mereka. Cinta mereka. Cahaya mereka.

"Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang dapat kita lakukan untuk mengembalikannya?" Tanya Sehun. Daewoo menggeleng lemah. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang. Ia telah.." Kata-kata Daewoo mengambang di udara. Ia tidak sanggup mengakui bahwa Baekhyun telah tiada.

"Benar-benar tidak ada?" Ulang Sehun lagi. Kekecewaan nampak jelas diwajahnya. "Ia milik Hades sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa mengembalikannya lagi" Lirih Daewoo.

Mata Kai membulat mendengar ucapan Daewoo tadi. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah Daewoo, menuju pondoknya sendiri. Kai segera mengunci pintu dan mematikan lampu. Ia perlu berbicara dengan Ayahnya segera. Kai menutup matanya.

 _Kai melihat dirinya telah berada di sebuah ruangan. Dilihatnya juga bahwa Ayahnya, Hades, tengah menatap kearahnya._

" _Anakku, ada perlu apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Hades. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu terlihat menyeramkan, tetapi Kai tidak takut. Apa pun akan ia lakukan jika itu untuk Baekhyun._

" _Aku ingin Ayah mengembalikan Baekhyun segera" Ucap Kai. Lugas dan tanpa basa basi sama sekali. Hades mengangkat alisnya. "Anak Aphrodite itu? Anak yang Terkutuk? Mengapa?" Tanya Hades. Hades sebenarnya sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Hanya saja, sungguh jarang Kai memanggilnya untuk bicara, ia hanya ingin mengulur waktu sedikit._

" _Karena.. Karena aku sangat mencintainya" Jawab Kai mantap. Tidak ada keraguan dalam suaranya. Hades menahan senyuman mendengar jawaban Putra Tunggalnya itu._

" _Ahh.. Begitu. Tapi ia tidak mencintaimu sebesar kau mencintainya. Bisa jadi kelak ia tidak akan menambatkan hatinya padamu, lalu kau akan menyesal telah meminta kembali nyawanya padaku." Ucap Hades. Kai terdiam. Mencerna ucapan Ayahnya. Kai tersenyum. Senyum simpul yang begitu tulus._

" _Jika.. Memang kelak ia tidak membalas cintaku, tidak mengapa. Aku mencintainya dengan tulus. Cintaku hanya mengharapkan dirinya bahagia dan aman selamanya"_

 _Hades terdiam. Terbersit rasa bangga kepada Putranya ini. Putranya yang dulu hanya mempermainkan hati orang, yang tidak bisa memahami arti ketulusan, kita terlihat begitu dewasa. Hades bangga akan keputusan Putranya tersebut._

" _Baiklah. Jika itu yang kau inginkan. Tapi berjanjilah padaku satu hal"_

" _Baik. Apa pun itu akan aku turuti"_

" _Berjanjilah kau akan berusaha sebisamu untuk menjaganya, untuk tetap menyisakan satu tempat khusus untuknya dihatimu jika kelak kau memilih untuk bersama orang lain, dan tetap melindunginya sebisamu"_

 _Kai tersenyum. Ayahnya mendukungnya. Ayahnya mengerti dirinya dan cintanya untuk Baekhyun._

" _Aku akan mengembalikannya padamu. Jangan sia-siakan dirinya lagi"_

Mata Kai terbuka. Matanya mengerling pada jam dinding. Ia terkejut. Sekarang sudah tengah malam. Dengan nekat, Kai keluar dari pondoknya dan pergi ke rumah Daewoo. Tapi dijalan, Kai melihat Daewoo. Namja itu terlihat bahagia sekali.

"Kai, terima kasih banyak"

Dan Kai tau, Baekhyunnya telah kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tercenung. Ia ingin menjerit. Ingin menangis. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang terlihat begitu bahagia melihat ia telah kembali. Mengapa? Ia hanya pembawa masalah. Mengapa harus ada orang yang susah-susah bersedih untuknya?

Ia kini dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Lebam-lebam dan luka-luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya tidak memungkinkan ia terlalu banyak bergerak. Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Baekhyun mendesah. Itu sudah pasti mereka.

Benar saja. Ketiga namja itu kini telah duduk di kiri dan kanan kasurnya. Chanyeol tersenyum. Sehun tersenyum. Kai tersenyum. Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa mereka masih bisa tersenyum untuknya? Ia yang telah membuat ketiga namja itu kehilangan rasa persahabatan diantara mereka. Ialah yang patut disalahkan atas segala perpecahan diantara ketiga namja ini.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Masihkah tanganmu sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyuh menggeleng pelan.

"Hei, aku membawakanmu cokelat dan susu, apa kau mau?" Tawar Sehun. Baekhyun menggeleng lagi. Ia tidak menginginkan cokelat atau pun susu. Yang diinginkannya hanya lepas dari semua ini.

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat. Terima kasih telah mengunjungiku, tapi bisakah kalian meninggalkanku sendiri?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih. Ketiga namja itu menghela nafas. Tidak ada gunanya memaksa Baekhyun. Bahkan hampir seminggu setelah kembalinya Baekhyun, namja mungil itu tetap menghindari percakapan dan skinship dengan mereka.

Baekhyun telah kembali, tapi Baekhyun mereka telah pergi. Tidak ada lagi rengekan manja, senyuman disertai eyesmile manis, tawanya yang seperti lonceng dan sikap manja. Baekhyun yang sekarang begitu asing. Begitu berbeda. Baekhyun yang ini seperti.. Seperti tidak lagi memiliki cahaya hidup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepucuk surat tergeletak di bawah pintu. Chanyeol meraih surat tersebut. Ia merobek ujung suratnya dan mulai membaca.

 _Datanglah ke danau malam ini._

 _-Baekhyun_

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Baekhyun menerimanya kembali. Apa lagi yang bisa lebih membahagiakan dari itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengernyit heran ketika melihat dua orang namja duduk di bangku dekat danau. Itu bukan Baekhyun. Itu Sehun dan Kai. Tapi mengapa justru mereka yang datang?

"Mana Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Nah, itu juga yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu" Sehun mengernyit. Tiba-tiba Daewoo berlari mendatangi mereka.

"Baekhyun hilang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketiga namja itu melihat tiga lembar surat di atas kasur Baekhyun yang telah tertata rapi. Masing-masing untuk mereka.

 _Maafkan aku pergi secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud. Tapi aku tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa. Aku merusak. Merusak segalanya dan aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk diberi sebagai gantinya. Bahkan aku tidak bisa memilih satu dari kalian._

 _Kuharap kalian bisa menemukan cinta yang lain. Yang lebih baik dariku. Kuharap kalian selalu bahagia. Aku selalu menyayangi kalian._

 _-Byun Baekhyun_

 **END**

 **Oke. Ini gaje. Tapi percayalah, Yuri gasejahat itu bikin cerita itu tamat seperti ini doang. Yuri bakal bikin sequel dari SoA, tapi udah ga diperkemahan lagi tempatnya.**

 **Ssssttr... Bocoran dikit nih, di sequel SoA ada character baru loh kkkk~ First chap sequel SoA balal di update malming depan yaa~ Kalau banyak yang minat sih hehe^**

 **RnR juseyooh~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Halo^**

 **Bagi yang masih nanya kapan sequel Son of Aphrodite update, nah, sequelnya udah Yuri update tadi malam. Judulnya Me, You and Us. Silahkan cek list FF Yuri ya. Sengaja dipisah karena di sequelnya, Baekhyun DKK udah ga di perkemahan lagi.**

 **Lagi pula plotnya udah beda, meski masih mengandung unsur Demigod!AU, tapi di sequelnya udah ga sekental disini penonjolan karakteristik Demigodnya.**

 **Terima kasih^**


End file.
